Koi Otome:L'amour d'une jeune femme
by Karite
Summary: Sesshoumaru s’apercevait de tous ces regards d’hommes qui ne désiraient que le corps de sa jeune protégée et il en était jaloux. Après tout, elle était sa protégée! Traduis de l'anglais. R&R please!
1. La décision de Sesshoumaru

Ok, voici finalement mon histoire favorite, Koi Otome(Love of A Young Lady) en français. J'espère que mon français n'est pas si mal, dsl sinon. En anglais je suis rendue au chapitre 10, donc, si en français elle est un succès, je traduirai tous les autres chapitres. Donc, vous devez laisser un review si vous voulez que je continue cette histoire.

**Attention: **

Cette histoire contient des scènes de violence et des scènes érotiques pouvant ne pas convenir à de jeunes enfants. (J'ai toujours rêvé de dire cela, il manque juste qu'il faut la supervision des parents, JK)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Koi Otome**

(L'amour d'une jeune femme)

Chapitre 1- La décision de Sesshoumaru

Une douce et fraîche brise effleura les joues de Rin et un léger frisson la parcourut. Elle replaça son kimono correctement sur ses épaules pour ne plus sentir cet air frais qui la dérangeait. Elle était assise dans l'herbe et elle regardait les étoiles dans le ciel proche de l'homme qu'elle adorait, Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru avait senti frissonner Rin et il se rapprocha d'elle doucement. Il enroula sa soyeuse fourrure blanche autour de Rin et ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence de la nuit à contempler les étoiles. Rin avait grandi depuis qu'elle était avec son seigneur. Elle avait maintenant vingt ans et elle était une belle et magnifique jeune femme. Partout où ils voyageaient ensembles, les hommes des villages la regardaient avec des regards qui montraient leurs désirs envers sa beauté.

Sesshoumaru s'apercevait de tous ses regards d'hommes qui ne désiraient que le corps de sa jeune protégée et il en était jaloux. Après tout, elle était sa protégée, la sienne. Il avait reçu plusieurs propositions pour épouser cette jeune fille, mais il les avait tous refuser. D'autant plus que Rin n'avait jamais parler de mariage avec un homme ni même de s'en aller loin de lui. Peut-être qu'elle ressentait la même chose qu'il ressentait. Peut-être qu'elle l'aimait. Peut-être… Il arrêta de penser et regarda de nouveau les étoiles. Rin était bien plus belle que toutes ces étoiles dans le ciel et même plus intéressante que la lune, Sesshoumaru se disait-il. Il regarda donc cette magnifique jeune femme et scruta chaque détail de son visage si parfait. Elle avait perdu ses joues rondes et enfantines, maintenant elles étaient lisses et longues avec des yeux noisettes qu'il adorait. Il perdait souvent le contrôle de lui-même lorsqu'il regardait trop longtemps dans ces yeux parfaits et tendres.

Ses cheveux noirs comme un ciel sans étoile était maintenant long, doux et il reflétait la lumière du soleil pendant le jour. Elle avait laissé sa queue de cheval lorsqu'elle était devenue une jeune femme quelques années plutôt. Sesshoumaru avait sentit ce changement et il avait accepter sa nouvelle odeur. Elle sentait les fleurs sauvages et la cannelle, ce qui excitait tous ses sens à chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence. Il se combattait jour et nuit pour ne pas entrer dans la chambre de Rin et qu'elle devienne sa femme. Sesshoumaru savait maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle, sans la savoir près de lui, sans recevoir ces magnifiques fleurs que Rin lui apportait. Elle prenait toujours soin de lui et il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sans ces précieux moments, il ne le voulait nullement. Il préférait mourir maintenant que de vivre sans elle.

Il trouvait intéressant qu'une seule personne soit capable d'en changer une autre. Le temps apporte bien son lot de mystères et des joies, Sesshoumaru pensa. Il n'aurait jamais penser que lui, le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest vouerait un amour si fort pour une simple humaine. Maintenant, il accepte toutes les transformations que Rin lui a fait subir et accepte même ses faiblesses. Dont la plus grande est de l'aimer. Il ne voudrait en aucun cas oublier Rin et ses petits cadeaux qu'elle lui avait fait.

Il regarda ses lèvres pulpeuses, comme juteuse qui lui semblait tant désirables, tant adorable. Cependant, son fantasme fut arrêter lorsqu'elle se tourna pour le regarder avec un sourire des plus radiant. Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre devant un si charmant sourire? Il essayait de toutes ses forces de calmer son youkai qui ne demandait qu'une chose, la faire sienne. Il fit un effort surhumain et il regarda ses jolis yeux noisettes. Il ne pouvait pas dire si elle éprouvait les même sentiments pour lui, mais il savait qu'il avait embarrasser Rin en la regardant trop longtemps sans un mot. Il fixa le ciel une fois de plus. Comment réagira-t-il si elle refuse son amour, s'il lui demandait finalement. Se sauverait-elle? L'abandonnerait-il? Sesshoumaru trouva le destin terriblement cruel.

« Sesshoumaru-sama, puis-je aller dormir? » Rin demanda avec sa charmante voix.

« Ce Sesshoumaru va vous accompagner Rin » Répond-il froidement comme d'habitude.

Elle hocha et il retira sa fourrure d'autour d'elle et suivit sa charmante amie. Il aimait une femme, une humaine. Oui, il était comme son père, comme son demi-frère et il savait parfaitement les conséquences. Il avait tellement entendu parler du destin tragique de son père, mais maintenant il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'était l'Amour, lorsque l'on aime vraiment, on peut faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour protéger ceux que l'on aime. Il regarda sa gracieuse silhouette et il eut un pincement au cœur. C'était une autre soirée où il laissait cette femme libre, libre de son lit.

Rin arrêta et il faillit lui rentrer dedans. Elle le regarda encore avec son sourire fascinant. Il avait presque succomber, il avait faillit sourire, mais il resta froid et ne dit pas un seul mot. Comment ne pouvait-il pas dire ses sentiment à Rin? Le plus grand seigneur, Sesshoumaru le plus sur de lui-même de tout le Japon, incapable de parler à cette jeune fille. Mais, c'était Rin, sa Rin qui le troublait si profondément. Elle l'interféra dans ses pensées.

« Bonne nuit mon seigneur. » Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit Rin. » Dit-il silencieusement lorsqu'elle referma la porte.

Il avait encore hésiter à lui demander. Il entendit le bruit de son kimono toucher ses draps de soies si doux. Il ressentit un désir pressant et il marcha jusqu'à son bain personnel qui était quelque part dans le château à l'abris de tous les regards indiscrets. Rin n'avait jamais pu trouver ce bain, ce n'est pas la faute de ne pas avoir essayer, elle avait tenter mainte fois de le trouver, mais sans succès. Il retira ses vêtements et il glissa dans l'eau chaude de la source.

Ses baigneuse arrivèrent peu de temps après et silencieusement. C'était trois belle jeune femmes qui le servaient depuis qu'il était le nouveau dirigeant des terres de l'Ouest. Cependant, aucune n'était aussi belle que Rin. Elles avaient toutes les cheveux argenté, elles étaient des inu démons elles aussi. Elles rêvaient tous d'être la femme de Sesshoumaru, mais il avait toujours refuser leurs avances. Excepté pour ce soir, il ne voulait qu'une chose, assouvir ses désirs. Son Youkai était trop puissant pour ne pas être combler.

Les baigneuses finirent de laver son corps musclé et si parfait et elles étaient prêtes à prendre congé de leur seigneur lorsque pour la première fois il regarda attentivement les trois jolies jeunes femmes.

« Seimei, reste. » Ordonna-t-il froidement.

Les deux autres quittèrent la pièce et Seimei resta nue devant son seigneur. Elle était anxieuse, mais elle savait pourquoi elle restait avec lui, après tout, elle n'était qu'une simple servante. Sesshoumaru se leva et s'approcha d'elle. _Si seulement s'était Rin_, Sesshoumaru pensa. Il aurait été le démon le plus heureux de la Terre. Il mit ses bras autour de la taille de Seimei et prit sauvagement ses lèvres. Son Youkai avait prit contrôle de lui-même et ses yeux devinrent rouges en moins d'une seconde.

Il l'embrassa vicieusement, il s'amusait avec sa langue sur le corps de Seimei et elle savourait chaque moment. Il l'amena dans la pièce à côté et la déposa sur le lit. Il l'utilisait comme un simple jouet, mais Seimei était aux anges, il était un Dieu pour elle. Elle essayait de son mieux de satisfaire son seigneur avec de tendres caresses, mais Sesshoumaru ne s'en occupait pas. Il mordilla doucement le bout de ses seins et elle gémit de plaisir. Finalement, il la pénétra et il était dans un état de colère. Après avoir connu les plaisirs divins, Seimei se trouvait maintenant en enfer. Il lui faisait mal et il se mit à enfoncer ses ongles tranchants dans sa peau plusieurs fois.

Quand son youkai fut finalement assouvit, il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre. Sans jeter un seul regard à Seimei, il savait qu'elle était sérieusement blessée. Serais ce la même chose avec Rin? Serait-il capable de contrôler son youkai? L'odeur du sang de Seimei se répandit dans la chambre. Sesshoumaru était en colère après lui, en colère pour être si brutal et sauvage. Il n'était qu'un meurtrier, qu'un démon sanguinaire, comment pouvait-il aimer? C'était impossible, Sesshoumaru pensait. L'amour n'était pas pour tous et Rin méritait quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un qui ne ferait pas la même chose qu'à Seimei. Elle méritait un brai homme, un époux bien et amoureux. Dans aucun cas ce n'était Sesshoumaru qui pouvait lui apporter cela.

« Vas te laver, tu n'es plus nécessaire maintenant. » Ordonna-t-il, saisissant Seimei.

Seimei n'était qu'une servante et elle sut en cette instant qu'elle n'était qu'un simple objet qui devait obéir. Elle se leva avec difficulté et alla dans l'eau chaude pour se nettoyer et ôter toutes traces de Sesshoumaru sur elle. Elle restera graver par cette étrange soirée et elle craindra toujours son seigneur pour le restant de sa vie. Il sut en cet instant que son seigneur ne pensait qu'à lui-même.

Plus tard, il entendit Seimei disparaître dans l'énorme château. Il avait perdu la maîtrise de lui-même et il n'avait pus contrôler sa colère. Il se hait pour cela. Il prit ses draps tâcher de sangs et il l'est mis dans l'eau chaude et entra à son tour. Il tenta de se remémorer les événements, mais ne se souvint que d'avoir demander à Seimei de rester avec lui. Si cela avait été Rin, il l'aurait probablement tuer. Il regarda ses mains, _si seulement j'étais un homme, je pourrais être avec Rin._

Comment le grand Sesshoumaru pouvait-il penser à une chose pareille? Il n'aurait rien à lui offrir en étant humain, mais avait-il quelque chose de plus à lui offrir maintenant? Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait devenir un démon et Sesshoumaru sortit enrager de la source. Pourquoi ses pensées étaient toujours rivées sur Rin? Se demanda-t-il. Il se rhabilla et laissa son armure et ses deux katana dans la pièce et sortit prendre une marche pour retrouver son calme.

La lune était encore dans le ciel et il se demanda si Rin dormait. Il marcha jusqu'à sa porte, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Rin dans son jardin en face de sa chambre. Il resta immobile et en état de choc. Seimei était avec Rin. Que faisait-elle là? Il se dissimula derrière l'arbre le plus proche et il écouta la conversation.

« Qui t'as fait cela Seimei, tu es sérieusement blessé. Sesshoumaru-sama va faire payer l'homme ou le démon qui t'a fait cela, je te le promet. » Rin s'exclama pour essayer de la réconforter. Elle était en train d'appliquer un onguent pour soigner la jeune servante.

Sesshoumaru était prêt à tuer sa servante si elle le dénonçait à Rin. Il souffrirait dans d'atroces douleurs si elle lui dit un seul mot. Il entendit la réponse de Seimei , mais ne sentait que les larmes salées de la jeune démone.

« Dit quelque chose Seimei, tu m'effarait. » Rin ajouta.

Malgré le regard insistant de Rin elle ne dit pas un mot. Seimei avait sentit la présence de leur seigneur et elle ne le dénoncerait jamais, surtout pas à Rin. Elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer si elle parlait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait laisser Rin sans réponse.

« Je ne veux pas que notre seigneur soit au courant de cette événement milady. » Seimei dit timidement.

« Mais, Seimei, c'est terrible ce qui t'est arrivé, tu dois être venger… »

« Non Rin, ne dit à personne , surtout pas à Sesshoumaru ce qui c'est produit. Personne ne doit le savoir. Promet le moi. » Seimei implora.

Rin hocha et elle serra Seimei pour la réconforter et lui donner de l'espoir. Sesshoumaru fut étonné, Seimei ne l'avait pas dénoncer, il se sentit mal d'avoir détruit une partie de la vie de Seimei pour simplement satisfaire ses instincts les plus basiques. Le manque d'affection de la part d'un femme lui avait perdre la tête et il s'en voulait. Il se trouva stupide et n'en revenait pas que Rin ne suspecterait jamais son seigneur.

Il ne se tuera pas pour ses actes, Rin ne lui permettrait pas. Mais est-ce vrai? Sesshoumaru se questionna. Si Rin savait la toute la vérité, pardonnerait-elle son seigneur. Sesshoumaru s'en alla du jardin et se mit à marcher sans destination précise. Il ne voulait que dormir pour tout oublier et vider son esprit. Mais, il ne pouvait pas, il resta accrocher à la dure réalité avec une action qu'il regrettait amèrement juste pour son amour pour Rin. Il sortit du l'enceinte de son château. Peut-être que le seul moyen de tout oublier était de mourir.

S'il avait été capable, il aurait pleurer pour exprimer ses émotions, mais il en était incapable. Il devait disparaître, il devait laisser Rin seul pour qu'elle soit capable de lui dire ses vrai sentiments envers lui. Il s'enfonça dans profondément dans la forêt qui entourait le palace. Puis, soudainement, il se retourna en direction de son château et s'arrêta.

« Je vais réfléchir si ma place réellement est ici, si je mérite ce titre de prince, ses terres et l'amour de Rin. Juste le temps peut me le dire. Je te laisse mes katana Rin, prend en bien soin. » Sesshoumaru dit calmement, laissant ses mots disparaître dans le vent, loin de lui.

Sesshoumaru se retourna et il disparu dans la forêt. Il quittait tout se qu'il connaissait et aimait. Peut être qu'il ne reviendrait pas, peut-être que si. Il avait besoin de temps pour penser à tout cela et le plus loin de Rin serait le mieux.

* * *


	2. L'apparition de la fleur d'automne

**Koi Otome**

(L'amour d'une jeune femme)

Chapitre 2- L'apparition de la fleur d'automne

Le matin arriva avec un soleil timide qui disparaissait plusieurs fois derrière les nombreux nuages blancs sur les terres de l'Ouest. Les oiseaux avaient déjà commencer à chanter en ce premier jour d'automne. Rin se leva avec enthousiasme et alla se choisir un kimono dans sa garde-robe. Quel kimono son seigneur voudrait-il voir ce matin? Le bleu ou l'orange? Rin se rappela que son kimono d'hier avait des tons de bleues, alors elle prit sans attendre l'orange. Elle le mit après avoir pris un bain et s'en alla dehors.

Sesshoumaru avait donner à Rin une garde-robe complète de Kimono de toutes sortes pour son anniversaire. Elle avait maintenant environ une centaine de kimono, les uns plus beaux que les autres. De plus, ils étaient faits de la meilleure fabrique de tout le Japon, après tout, Sesshoumaru était fortuné. Rin avait grandement apprécier ce cadeau et elle était contente de pouvoir plaire à son seigneur avec ces magnifiques vêtements.

Rin marcha un peu à l'extérieur du château et elle vit son beau jardin. Elle prit une fleur jaune et orange et elle se la mit sur son oreille droite. Elle était d'une beauté resplendissante. Elle s'assit par terre autour de ces magnifiques fleurs et elle attendit son seigneur pour qu'il vienne la chercher pour aller déjeuner ensemble. Elle l'attendait toujours, tout sourire quand elle était dans cette faune multicolore. Sa vie était pareille à ces simples fleurs. Pures, aimables et innocents. Tout comme Rin. Ces caractéristiques étaient les raisons pour que tous les gens adore autant Rin.

Rin attendait toujours là sans bouger, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son seigneur. Le soleil était à son point de zénith et il n'était pas encore venu la chercher. Elle commençait réellement à avoir faim, mais elle ne pensait pas vraiment à cela. Elle était anxieuse et effrayer pour son seigneur. Peut-être que quelque chose de terrible lui est arriver ou il ne fait que m'agacer? Rin pensa. Rin ne se pardonnerait pas s'il lui arrivait malheur. Elle aurait failli à sa propre promesse, celle de toujours servir son seigneur. Soudainement, elle entendit des pas courir jusqu'à elle. Elle se retourna avec un tendre sourire, mais elle n'aperçut que le petit lézard Jaken. Elle lui sourit tristement et elle se mit sur ses pieds.

« Maître Jaken, savez-vous où est Sesshoumaru-sama? » Demanda-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot.

Jaken s'arrêta en avant d'elle hors d'haleine. Rin non plus ne elle ne sait pas où il est. Où peut-il bien être? Il ne disparaît jamais comme cela. Sesshoumaru à toujours placer son travail avant tout le reste. C'est vrai qu'il agit étrangement depuis quelques temps, mais tout de même, de la à nous laisser sans nouvelle, c'est très étrange. Jaken pensa.

« Où est-il, maître Jaken? » Lui répéta-t-il avec une tristesse palpable dans sa voix. Elle s'en fait vraiment pour lui, constata Jaken.

« Je pensais que tu l'avais vu Rin, c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Voudrais-tu m'aider à le chercher? » Elle hocha positivement de la tête. « Regarde autour du château, je vais aller voir à l'intérieur. » Elle hocha une seconde fois.

Le petit lézard vert partit, Rin se retourna et commença les recherches. Elle ressentait tous pleins d'émotions en même temps, mais surtout elle commença à paniquer. Des larmes recouvraient déjà ses magnifiques yeux noisettes. Rin était redevenu une petite fille. Elle se rappelait comment elle s'inquiétait pour lui lorsqu'elle n'avait que neuf ans et qu'elle ne revenait pas. Elle avait failli à le protéger et à le servir correctement se disait-elle. Elle regarda partout autour du château en larmes. Elle avait déjà finit de tout regarder, mais elle ne se découragea pas et elle courut refaire le même trajet en cas où elle aurait oublier certains endroit. Aucune trace pour trouver Sesshoumaru.

Rin s'effondra sur l'herbe verte à genoux et elle se mit à pleurer ouvertement. Elle l'avait perdu. Elle sentait qu'une partie d'elle-même s'était envoler. Elle le ressentait vraiment. Peut-être était-il en patrouille sur les limites de son territoire, se mit-elle à penser. Peut-être avait-il sentit des démons proches et ils était aller les combattre et les repousser. Rin essaya de s'imaginer plusieurs scénarios expliquant la disparition soudaine de son seigneur, mais en vain. Jaken aurait su s'il était partit. Elle se mit de nouveau à pleurer à chaude larmes.

Seimei s'en allait changer les draps de la chambre de Rin lorsqu'elle entendit une personne pleurer dans le jardin de Rin. Se peut-il que ce soit Rin? Seimei pensa en laissa la pile de draps sur le plancher fraîchement laver en bois et elle se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit triste. Elle la vit là triste. Rin était allonger sur le sol et elle pleurait de tout son cœur la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Comment une jeune femme si souvent joyeuse pouvait-elle être si triste? Elle courut jusqu'à Rin et elle mit ses bras autour d'elle. Est-ce que Sesshoumaru lui avait parler de e qui s'était passer hier soir? Pouvait-il avoir fait cela à Rin? Seimei se dit que non.

« Lady Rin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Seimei dit en tenta de faire arrêter Rin de pleurer.

Rin la regarda tristement, elle ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence avant qu'elle ne lui parle.

« Sesshoumaru-sama a disparut…il est nul part…même... Jaken…ne l'a pas trouver. » Rin réussit à dire entre plusieurs reniflements et larmes et d'une tristesse brisant tous les cœurs. Tout d'un coup, Seimei avait pardonner toutes les actions de Sesshoumaru envers elle. Seimei ne voulait qu'aider Rin et elle ne savait trop comment. Cela n'était jamais arriver auparavant. Où pouvait-il bien être? Elle regarda Rin et elle la prit dans ses bras pour la reconduire dans sa chambre. Elle devait rester au chaud pour la nuit, Seimei ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne malade par la faute de leur seigneur, Sesshoumaru.

Le soir arriva rapidement et plusieurs torches allumés animaient le château. Les soldats de Sesshoumaru le cherchaient partout. Jaken avait trouver les katana et l'amure de Sesshoumaru, mais aucun Sesshoumaru. Il avait donné l'alarme à ses généraux. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange qui venait d'arriver. Se pouvait-il que Sesshoumaru se fit enlever? Sûrement pas, il préférait mourir plutôt que de servir quelqu'un. Mais pourquoi ses épées étaient-elle ici? Jaken ne pouvait trouver une réponse plausible.

La nuit parut longue pour Rin et ainsi que la semaine. Puis un mois complet passa. Toujours aucun signe de Sesshoumaru. Rin avait perdu toute sa joie de vivre et n'espérait que le retour de son seigneur. Chaque fois que des soldats revenaient d'en dehors des limites des terres de l'Ouest, Rin attendait anxieusement une bonne nouvelle. Mais, chaque fois, rien.

Même si sa tristesse était immense, elle prit le contrôle des terres de l'Ouest comme la lady des terres de L'ouest. Elle s'occupait de la business de l'état avec l'Aide de Jaken. Les soldats, les servants et tous les gens habitants sur les terres de Sesshoumaru appréciaient son courage et sa détermination de remplacer leur seigneur.

Elle avait vraiment un grand cœur et elle était une bonne lady. Mais, combien de temps devait-elle continuer cette vie? Elle en était déjà fatiguer. Elle n'aimait pas les affaires politiques, elle aimait la liberté, la nature et principalement Sesshoumaru. Elle voulait qu'il revienne le plus vite possible vers elle et qu'ils entament une fois de plus leurs longues et passionnantes discussions. Elle voudrait lui prendre ses mains d'ivoires et lui dire combien elle s'inquiétait pour lui, combien elle…l'aimait, d'un réel et pur amour pour l'éternité.

* * *

Le lendemain après son départ de son château, Sesshoumaru ressentit une grande tristesse l'envahir et le hanter. Il avait quitter sa femme. Comment avait-il été capable de faire une chose pareille? Il s'imaginait Rin en train de fondre en larmes et ayant le cœur brisé. Cela le fit souffrir si intensément qu'il avait faillit faire demi tour et rentrer au bercail. Mais, il ne pouvait pas ou il ne voulait pas affronter la vérité. Oui, il était un trouillard.

Sesshoumaru n'était pas choqué ou surpris de penser une telle chose. Rin lui avait montrer que tout le monde pouvait ressentir ces émotions, même le plus sombre de s démons. Qu'ils soient démons ou humains il n'y avait pas une grosse différence après tout. Tout le monde possédait un cœur quelque part, il suffisait de le trouver.

Il arrêta de marcher et regarda autour de lui. Il était rendu dans le Nord. Hatsuyuki (voir la fin de ce chapitre pour la connaître). Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il s'ennuyait de ses conseils et de sa présence. Mais, elle n'était pas Rin, son amour et elle ne le saura jamais. Il continua de marcher vers le Nord. Une énergie mystérieuse le guidait vers là. Il suivait docilement cet instinct et s'enfonça dans le Nord.

Cela lui avait pris un mois complet pour arriver dans le village le plus septentrional du Japon. Il regarda les ruines de ce paysage et se remémora le magnifique et enjoliveur village qu'il avait vu pour la première fois. La végétation avait poussée sur les anciennes ruines. Il n'avait que de beaux souvenirs de cette place et d'Hatsuyuki. Il marcha au travers des ruines et alla dans le temple.

Le temple était le seul édifice qui n'avait pas été détruit et il se trouvait dans le milieu du village. Une essence magique protégeait cette endroit. Ce devait être le cœur même d'Hatsuyuki qui gardait intact ce monument. Sesshoumaru marcha à l'intérieur du temple et il vit une statue en face de lui. Il n'avait jamais vu de statue auparavant et pour la première fois depuis des années il l'a vit. Son cœur s'arrêta. Hatsuyuki! Comment était-ce possible?

Il s'avança près d'elle et il vit le soleil sur elle. Elle tenait une magnifique petite rose noire dans ses mains et elle était en vie. Comment une fleur pouvait-elle survivre dans la roche? Il s'approcha davantage et il l'a prit. Puis, soudain un flash-back lui revint en mémoire.

**Flash-back**

Le si merveilleux jardins d'Hatsuyuki était presque mort en cette fin d'automne, mais une seul plante restait en vie et illuminait le jardin en plein centre. Le seigneur du Nord, Hatsuyuki était aux côté de Sesshoumaru et elle regarda se qu'il regardait.

« Oui, ces fleurs sont éternels, aussi longtemps que je vis Sesshoumaru. » Elle avait dit avec sa tendre voix.

Sesshoumaru la regarda, mais elle paraissait loin de lui, mais elle se trouvait toujours à ses côtés.

« Un jour tu en trouvera une, elle sera pour ton amoureuse. » Avait-elle conclu.

Elle se retourna et l'avait laissé seul devant ces fleurs. Pourquoi avait dit cela? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Hatsuyuki l'avait laissé là dans une profonde confusion. Quand il voulut lui demander pourquoi, elle était déjà disparut de odorat.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Donc, pouvait-il être possible qu'Hatsuyuki savait déjà qui saurait son épouse. Savait-elle réellement l'avenir et l'avait-elle vu avec Rin? Donc, elle savait déjà tout. Mais par cette action, de donner la fleur à Rin, suivrait-il un certain ordre? Il ne s'en faisait plus avec cela. Il aimait Rin, mais l'aimait-elle? Il devait lui parler, mais il ne serait jamais capable de l'entendre lui dire non. Son cœur serait à jamais briser. Mais si c'était oui, à jamais heureux.

Il garda la fleur dans ses mais et se retourna. Il ne savait que faire. Il marcha en dehors du temple et retourna dans la forêt. Il devait penser en silence. Mais ,une chose était certaine, il aimait Rin de tout son cœur.

* * *

Hatsuyuki

Elle apparaît dans plusieurs chapitres de l'histoire et elle fait partit de mon autre histoire The Perfect Moon, que je vais sûrement modifier. Le résumé de cette histoire c'est que Sesshoumaru doit rester dans le Nord, car il est sérieusement blessé et il est aidé par Hatsuyuki, le seigneur du Nord qui est une femme. Elle possède quelques dons particuliers que l'on peut voir dans cette histoire. Description physique : elle ressemble beaucoup a Sesshoumaru, elle a une cascade de cheveux argent, elle est de la même grandeur que lui et elle a les même oreilles pointues. Mais les ressemblances s'arrête la. Elle a les yeux verts, elle a le tin foncé, plutôt basané et elle possède deux croissants de lune vert sur son front.

Et voila, j'espère que je vous ai éclairé un peu sur elle, si vous voulez en savoir plus marquer le dans le review ou envoyer moi un e-mail.

* * *


	3. Le retour vers les terres de l'Ouest

**Koi Otome**

L'amour d'une jeune femme

Chapitre 3- Le retour aux terres de l'Ouest

Une chaude et tendre brise effleura les joues de Sesshoumaru et il se réveilla doucement au pied d'un cerisier. Il ouvrit ses délicieux yeux ambres et il regarda le champ vert et sauvage en face de lui. Il se leva tout en replaçant son haori. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormit paisiblement et confortablement dans son propre lit. Combien de temps déjà avait-il laissé ses terres? Cela fera bientôt trois saisons qu'il avait disparut dans la nature sans un mot à quiconque. L'été était arrivé et il huma l'air.

Son cœur était toujours blessé, mais il tentait vainement de l'oublier. Le temps n'avait pas arranger les choses comme il avait prévu et il ne parvenait jamais à oublier sa tendre Rin. Il avait essayé de toutes ses forces, mais en vain son cœur lui appartenait. Il devait la revoir, la toucher, savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Cela lui manquait terriblement. Il voulait revoir son regard admirateur pour lui et il voulait parler librement avec elle. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés pour une si longue période depuis qu'il l'avait sous son aile.

Il marcha dans la belle herbe fraîche et verte et il pensait toujours à sa gracieuse Rin. Sesshoumaru n'avait pas vu ou sentit la présence d'êtres qui l'observaient au travers des arbres. Il continuait tranquillement à marcher innocemment dans le champ à découvert. Ses longs cheveux argents flottaient et bougeaient avec grâce dans le vent et son regard était perdu dans ses pensées.

Une flèche passa à proximité de sa figure et il s'arrêta net, stupéfait. Il n'avait pas sentit ou entendu cette flèche avant de la voir clairement proche de lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas été blessé. Qui était cet ennemi idiot qui l'avait manqué? Comment avait-il pu s'en prendre au seigneur des terres de l'Ouest? Il devait sûrement vouloir mourir. Il regarda à sa droite d'où la flèche venait et il vit une jeune et délicate petite fille avec son arc sur l'épaule accompagné d'une femme qui devait être sa mère. Ensuite il vit…le bâtard!…

« Inuyasha .» Cracha-t-il d'entre ses dents.

L'heureuse famille s'approcha de Sesshoumaru qui était encore à la même place comme une statue. Il n'était pas très à l'aise de parler avec eux, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère, depuis qu'il avait renoncer à son épée. C'était la seule raison qui le gardait sur place. Combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu? Depuis la défaite de Naraku. Cela faisait bien longtemps. Il regarda sa nièce.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère de loin, mais plus elle s'approchait plus elle ressemblait à son frère. Elle avait les cheveux noirs avec deux grosses lignes argentées. Elle avait deux aimables oreilles de chiens blancs et les mêmes yeux que son père et de lui-même. D'une certaine façon elle était adorable. Rin l'aimerait à coup sur. Rin aimait n'importe qui, spécialement les enfants. Sesshoumaru sourit, sa Rin.

« Comment vas-tu mon frère? » Inuyasha lui demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

Ils étaient maintenant en face de Sesshoumaru et Sesshoumaru ne faisait que regarder sa nièce. Est-ce que Rin aimerait avoir des enfants? Spécialement des puppies (chiots)? Mais le plus important, Sesshoumaru accepterait-il d'avoir des enfants? Si Rin voulait, il le voulait aussi.

« Bien et quel est le nom de cette charmante lady? » Sesshoumaru demanda-t-il gentiment à l'intention de la jeune fille et il se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

Inuyasha et Kagome étaient tout à fait surpris. Le grand et terrifiant seigneur de l'Ouest était à genoux devant quelqu'un et de plus devant un hanyou. Ils n'auraient jamais cru cela possible, même dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Mais cette jeune et jolie fille était à présent l'héritière des terres de l'Ouest s'il arrivait quelque chose à Sesshoumaru et elle le fascinait. Elle devait avoir cinq et elle était pleine d'énergie, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et décida de répondre toute seule à la question à son oncle.

« Mon nom est InuHayai, oncle Sesshoumaru ! » Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme et avec un immense sourire qui dévoilait ses dents blanches avec une en moins.

Sesshoumaru sourit encore à cette fillette et il l'a prit dans ses bras, comme si elle n'était qu'une simple plume. Elle ressemblait tellement à Rin lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et Sesshoumaru n'avait pas pu rester là à Rin faire. Il devait la prendre, c'était un instinct très fort qui le poussait à faire cela. Là, Inuyasha et Kagome étaient pétrifié, jamais au grand jamais ils auraient imaginer cela possible. Les deux avaient la bouche ouverte et ils étaient incapables de faire quoi que ce soit. Comment Sesshoumaru faisait-il cela? Il agissait vraiment bizarrement.

Sesshoumaru regardait avec amusement sa nièce qui lui souriait toujours. Puis, il regarda Inuyasha. Il leva son sourcil droit devant leurs regards bizarre. Kagome se réveilla de cette stupeur plus facilement qu'Inuyasha et elle décida de lui poser quelques questions au sujet de son comportement plutôt anormal.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Sesshoumaru? » Lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Pourquoi pas? » Répondit-il froidement.

« C'est juste que tu agis d'une différente manière. » Kagome ajouta.

Il leva ses épaule en signe de réponse. Il regarda encore sa magnifique nièce et il sourit paisiblement. Il regarda la flèche qu'InuHayai avait dans sa petite main. Il regarda avec intérêt la flèche, elle n'était pas de leur temps, elle était verte et orange éclatant. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour ne pas être vu qu'elle possédait ces flèches.

« Tu aurais pu me blesse si tu aurais vraiment voulu, n'est-ce pas? » Elle hocha positivement. « Tu as ressentit de la compassion pour moi, n'est-ce pas? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha une seconde fois de la tête. Elle avait vraiment un bon cœur et elle vivait dans une famille rempli d'amour et de joies. Elle était n'avait peur de rien et elle était ouverte à ce monde. Rin avait le même regard quand il lavait trouvé, même si elle avait vécu de terribles événement dans sa vie. Peut-être était-ce juste l'innocence à cette âge. Sesshoumaru pensait.

« Sesshoumaru, où est la jeune fille qui voyageait avec toi la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu? » Inuyasha demanda pour la première fois après le comportement étrange de son frère.

Sesshoumaru perdu son beau sourire, son frère avait le don de mettre le doigt sur ce que Sesshoumaru tentait vainement de lui cacher. Son cœur se brisa à nouveau.

« Au château de père…je crois. » Dit-il simplement.

« Mais pourquoi tes soldats traversent-il stout le Japon pour te retrouver? Qu'as-tu fait Sesshoumaru? » Inuyasha demanda.

Sesshoumaru déposa sa nièce par terre. Donc, il ne cherchait. Qui avait-il pu donner cet ordre? Jaken n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour contrôler son immense et imposante armée, était-ce sa bonne Rin? Recherchait-elle son seigneur ou lui? Il sombra dans un flot de questions sans réponse une fois de plus. Il devait retourner dans ses terres et avoir enfin des réponses à ces questions qui le hantaient.

« J'ai tout laissé. » Dit-il tristement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais une chose est sur, tous ces soldats effraient tous les villages. Sesshoumaru j'espère que tu vas retourner au château pour que les villageois et les démons puissent enfin vivre en paix.» Kagome dit.

« Hmmm. »Sesshoumaru ajouta.

« Oncle Sesshoumaru, vas-tu venir nous visiter plus souvent? » InuHayai demanda.

« Je vais sûrement revenir charmante lady. Peut-être qu'une magnifique et gentille lady m'accompagnera. Elle sera sûrement ma compagne. Un jour peut-être, auras-tu des cousins. » Dit-il avec un sourire de bonheur.

Avec ces derniers mots, il marcha en direction des terres de l'Ouest une fois de plus. Il laissa son frère et sa femme là, encore stupéfait du comportement de Sesshoumaru. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait laissé Rin, il se sentait libre et heureux. Cette petite fille avait réveillé en lui des souvenirs de lui et de Rin il y a déjà de cela onze ans. Cela lui manquait cette partit de Rin, celle où tout la fascinait. Elle avait changé maintenant comme tout le monde. Il aurait aimé revoir Rin jeune et son inlassable admiration pour lui. Il aimait être aimé.

La température semblait être de son côté, le soleil brillait dans le ciel comme des millions de feux allumés. Il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon et la faune et la flore était resplendissantes. Rin aimait sûrement cette journée, peut-être était-elle dehors à l'attendre autour de ses innombrables fleurs avec son sourire charmant comme toujours. Pensant aux fleurs, il prit la rose noir attaché à sa ceinture.

Il la regarda et l'étudia. Toujours aussi magnifique, Rin allait sûrement être contente de revoir cette fleur et de la garder pour elle seule. Il la sentit et il se remémora son passé et celui de Rin avec cette douce et sombre fleur. Comment elle l'avait trouvé belle et elle l'avait admirée parmi toutes les autres fleurs. Il y avait tant d'autres couleurs mais elle ne voulait que celle-ci, la plus sombre et mystérieuse fleur, la plus attirante, la plus semblable à Sesshoumaru.

Il replaça la fleur à sa place et il prit une bouffée d'air et sourit. Oui, son retour serait une bonne affaire, se dit-il. Tout était parfait. Il allait arriver chez lui avant le couché du soleil et il marcha toujours aussi gracieusement jusqu'à ses terres qui n'étaient pas si loin de lui après tout. Il s'était sentit seul et triste, maintenant il allait retrouver son bonheur et sa Rin.

Il se mit à penser à ce que Kagome avait dit. Il n'avait pourtant jamais croisé le chemin de ses soldats depuis qu'il était partit, mais au moins ils cherchaient désespérément leur seigneur. Rin ne l'avait pas oublier malgré ces trois saisons passées. Il sourit. Elle se souciait vraiment de lui. Comment avait-il pu penser autrement. Elle était trop attentionnée pour l'oublier, baka! Pensa-t-il.

Il avait passé sa journée à marcher vers ses terres. Il n'avait jamais vu comment elles étaient magnifiques jusqu'à aujourd'hui et il était vraiment heureux de vivre là avec sa future compagne. Oui, il lui demanderait d'être sa partenaire pour le restant de sa vie.

Il vit son immense et imposant château avec ses grosses portes lourdes. Il était proche de chez lui et de Rin. Rin méritait d'être sa femme et d'être la lady des terres de l'Ouest, car elle était aussi jolie que ses terres. Comment avait-il pu être si égoïste et laisser sa Rin. Il devait payé pour cette énorme erreur. Elle ne saura plus jamais seule, jusqu'à temps qu'elle meurt. Il s'arrêta net. Elle n'était qu'une simple humaine. Comment avait-il pu la laisser? Il venait de ruiner trois mois de leurs vies. Il peut se questionner pendant cent ans de sa vie, mais pas Rin. Comment baka il était. Son amour, sa lady, non, mortel!

Il accéléra le pas et arriva devant la porte massive en bois. Un des soldats vit leur seigneur et il alarma tous les autres gardes près de lui. Leur seigneur était enfin de retour au château. Un des soldats courut jusque dans la librairie de Sesshoumaru où Rin passait le plus clair de son temps pour les affaires d'état. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et s'inclina devant Rin hors d'haleine.

« Milady… il…est…de…retour. » Dit-il haletant et souriant.

Le cœur de Rin s'arrêta lorsque le soldat lui apprit la nouvelle. Finalement de retour! Elle sourit comme jamais auparavant et elle était heureuse une fois de plus. Elle se leva prestement et elle suivit le garde jusqu'à la muraille. Elle s'arrêta nette plein de bonheur, il était là devant elle à l'attendre. Il était toujours le même. Elle sourit encore plus et des larmes glissaient sur ses joues blanche que de la soie. C'était le plus merveilleux jour de sa vie, il était de retour pour elle, elle le savait, elle était sa seule raison de vivre.

Sesshoumaru sentit l'odeur salé de ses larmes et il sourit. Elle s'en faisait vraiment pour lui et non pour son seigneur. Il regarda cette jeune et magnifique femme devant lui, elle était si simple mais si adorable et parfaite. Il aurait pleurer aussi devant cette belle créature, mais sa fierté avait pris le dessus. De plus, pour quoi aurait-il passé devant ses soldats? Il garda donc son masque glacial.

Rin arriva finalement à sa hauteur et il la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui avec passion, il voulait lui montrer ses émotions et ses sentiments. Il reçu une forte étreinte en retour de la part de Rin. Ses larmes ne cessèrent pas et le haori de Sesshoumaru devint rapidement trempé, mais cela ne le dérangeait nullement.

« Je ne te laisserai plus jamais Rin, jamais et pour toujours ensemble. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Le cœur de Rin fit un double tour, elle était si heureuse de l'entendre dire cela. Elle le pressa contre elle et n'arrêta pas de pleurer de bonheur. Il ne la quitterait plus, plus jamais et pour toujours. Elle en était sur à présent.

Le soleil disparut tranquillement, laissant les deux amoureux devant une foule de soldat, mais ils étaient déjà dans leur propre monde.


	4. Révélations

Koi Otome

L'amour d'une jeune femme

Chapitre 4- Révélations

Sesshoumaru regardait Rin qui dormait à poing fermé côté de lui. Oh combien il l'a trouvait captivante. Il aurait aimé la goûter la toucher, mais il n'oserait jamais le faire sans son approbation. Il ne ferait jamais quelque chose qu'elle ne veuille, oh grand jamais. Il ne voulait qu'à présent ne faire que plaisir qu'à sa douce moitié. Sesshoumaru se remémora son arrivé et il sourit avec bonheur. Combien il avait adoré le contact avec sa douce dame. Elle le faisait sentir au paradis. Elle était sensuelle et tendre en même temps. Elle était la réincarnation de la perfection.

Il l'avait transporté dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle avait déposé ses délicats petits bras autour de son cou et ses larmes avaient cessé peu à peu et elle s'endormit dans ses bras en rêvant de son seigneur. Sesshoumaru avait trouvé cela simplement adorable. Il sentit son désir d'être avec lui et toutes ses inquiétudes avaient disparus lorsqu'elle avait posé le regard sur Sesshoumaru. Son cœur était maintenant en paix et elle se sentait si bien avec lui. Sesshoumaru bougea sa main comme pour chasser ses pensées et il essaya de s'endormir.

Un autre matin ensoleillé se leva sur les terres de l'Ouest. Rin fut la première à se réveiller et elle regarda son seigneur et elle sourit avec bonheur. Elle n'avait donc pas rêver, il était de retour. Elle souriait de plus belle et essaya de se lever pour aller se chercher quelque chose à manger, mais la fourrure de Sesshoumaru l'encerclait et elle ne voulait le réveiller inutilement. Donc, elle décida de rester là et elle le regarda comme s'il était l'égal de Kami. Plusieurs questions virent perturber son esprit, mais le fait qu'elle soit en face de Sesshoumaru dissipa ses questions. Elle attendrait qu'il se réveille pour les lui poser. Elle regarda son visage parfait et ses vêtements qui lui avaient tant manqué.

Elle avait rêver tant de fois qu'elle était son amoureuse et en cet instant elle se sentait ainsi et elle adorait cela. Il était à elle comme elle le lui appartenait. Depuis qu'elle avait eut ses dix-sept ans, elle savait qu'elle l'aimerait pour toujours. Ses pensées revinrent sur ce que Sesshoumaru lui avait dit la veille : 'Je ne te laisserai plus jamais Rin, jamais et pour toujours ensemble'. Elle souriait de plus belle encore une fois et elle attendait qu'il se réveille pour pouvoir le serrer fort contre elle. Est-ce qu'il ressent cet amour comme moi? Rin se demanda-t-elle, elle ne faisait que l'espérer en vérité.

Finalement, il ouvrit ses yeux ambres si fascinant et ils rencontrèrent ceux de Rin et il lui sourit comme jamais auparavant. Rin lui semblait toujours aussi belle et formidable avec son sourire et ses yeux noisettes qui l'hypnotisaient.

« Bon matin mon seigneur. » Lui dit-elle avec sa voix flûtée.

« Bon matin Rin » Lui répondit-il simplement.

Il ne regardait simplement qu'elle et aurait rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il aurait voulu une fois de plus la toucher et lui dire combien il l'aimait, mais comme plusieurs fois déjà, il était incapable de bouger ou de faire quoi que se soit, il était paralysé par la beauté de Rin et son visage enchanteur. Rin…je t'aime. Sesshoumaru était simplement capable de penser à ces mots et non de les prononcer, ils restaient pris dans sa gorge. Il entendit le ventre de Rin gargouillé et il sortit de ce moment irréel. Elle était affamée. Rin sourit timidement, car elle savait qu'elle avait perturbé un instant magique entre eux.

« Reste ici, je vais être de retour en peu de temps, promis. » Sesshoumaru lui dit doucement et il se détacha de sa bien aimé et sa fourrure le suivit et il laissa Rin seul.

Il la laissa donc une fois de plus, mais cette fois, elle savait qu'il reviendrait, il lui avait promis. Rin essaya de se réconforter. Elle ne le prendrait jamais s'il disparaissait de nouveau, elle préférait mourir que de souffrir à nouveau. La présence de son seigneur lui manquait déjà terriblement à côté d'elle. Sa place vide lui semblait si froide, elle voulait qu'il revienne le plus vite possible. Elle tira les draps de soie du lit pour se réchauffer, mais rien n'était plus confortable et chaud que la fourrure de Sesshoumaru.

Après un court instant qui parut terriblement long à Rin, elle entendit des pas s'approcher de sa chambre et elle frissonna. Il était de retour encore une fois. C'était tout à fait vrai, Sesshoumaru fit glisser la porte de sa chambre et il entra avec un large plateau d'argent rempli de nourriture avec sa main droite et avec son autre main, il referma silencieusement la porte. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Rin et il déposa le plateau sur le lit en face d'eux. Elle s'assit et regarda à ce qu'il avait apporter, quelques fruits et du pain. Il replaça doucement sa fourrure autour du corps de sa belle. Elle lui sourit et elle commença à manger aux délicieux et juteux fruits qu'il lui avait apporter en silence.

« Que voudrais-tu faire aujourd'hui Rin? » Sesshoumaru lui demanda.

Elle le regarda en pensant et elle s'arrêta de mâcher. Il ne regarderait donc pas ce qu'elle avait fait pendant son absence? Elle s'était donnée tant de peine pour garder tout en ordre et lui, il ne voulait que s'amuser et avoir du bon temps? Avait-elle fait cela pour rien? Elle finit de mâcher son morceau. Rin se souvint subitement qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec le leader du clan des loups, il devait être bientôt au château. Quel était son nom déjà? Elle se creusa les méninges…Kouga! Il voulait s'entretenir personnellement avec Rin à propos de quelque chose de très spécial et il voulait quelques explication à propos des inu soldats sur son territoire. En quoi était-elle si spécial pour s'entretenir avec lui? Sesshoumaru aurait pu s'arranger avec lui.

« Le seigneur Kouga est supposé être ici cet après midi. » Rin dit et elle regarda dehors pour voir quel heure il était et elle vit qu'il était presque au point de zénith. Elle allait être en retard! « Je dois me préparer mon seigneur. Pouvez-vous me laisser seule, s'il vous plaît? Je dois prendre un bain et me changer. » Elle dit en repoussant le plateau et elle se leva pour se diriger vers son garde-robe, Sesshoumaru la laissa partir avec regrets.

Sesshoumaru ne bougea pas du lit et regarda Rin courir d'un bord et puis de l'autre. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, avait-elle flirter avec d'autres seigneurs pendant son absence? Rin vit que Sesshoumaru n'avait pas bouger et qu'il ne bougerait pas de si tôt alors elle prit ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre pour aller à une source pour se laver. Il laissa donc un Sesshoumaru surprit de la voir disparaître ainsi si vite.

Rin courait dans les corridors du château pour être prête en temps pour son meeting. Elle se prépara donc en un temps record et elle se dirigea sans attendre jusque dans la salle où ils recevaient les invités. Elle y entra une minute avant Kouga. Elle relaxa un peu et prit plaça son immense kimono en place et replaça aussi ses manche pour paraître comme la parfaite lady du château. Elle jouait le rôle d'une lady pour la dernière fois, Sesshoumaru était maintenant de retour et elle souriait.

Kouga entra dans la pièce suivit de ses deux compagnons comme à son habitude, Ginta et Hakkaku. Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant Rin et elle retourna ce signe de politesse avec une admirable grâce. Il prirent place en face d'elle sur de petits cousins en soie blanche. Kouga lui sourit.

« Cela fait un bail qu'on ne sait vu n'est pas lady Rin? » C'est avec un grand plaisir que je suis ici. » Kouga lui dit-il.

« Vrai. Cela fait déjà cinq ans. Le temps passe si vite. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir envoyée nos soldats sur vos terres et d'avoir perturbé votre clan. Ce fut une erreur de ma part. Maintenant il n'y a plus rien, ils retourneront au château sous peu. » Rin dit calmement.

Sesshoumaru écoutait derrière la porte. Il s'était finalement levé de sur le lit de Rin et il voulait savoir ce que Kouga lui voulait alors il était là, pareil à un espion ou à un détective! Il entendit Rin dire 'nos soldats' ! Pour qui se prenait-elle? Était-elle la lady de ses propres troupes? Elle aurait pu tous les tuer en agissant ainsi s'il n'avait pas un traité de paix entre les seigneurs du Japon. Elle aurait du y penser. Sesshoumaru pensa fâcher. Sesshoumaru n'avait pas complètement changer, surtout en ce qui concerne sa business! Il entra dans la pièce froidement comme à son habitude.

Kouga et ses loyaux compagnons s'inclinèrent devant le seigneur de l'Ouest et Sesshoumaru alla s'assit à côté de Rin. Rin se sentit nerveuse et distraite par sa présence. Elle essaya de ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions en présence de Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru la regarda comme si de rien était et regarda Kouga.

« Que viens-tu faire ici? » Dit-il sèchement.

Kouga perdit son sourire, car il n'appréciait pas du tout le ton que Sesshoumaru employait. Oui, il était le seigneur des lieux, mais il n'avait rien à s'entretenir avec lui, il était venu pour discuter avec Rin. Le pouvait-il?

« J'ai posé une question. » Sesshoumaru ajouta et Rin était très embarrassée.

« Je suis ici pour parler avec Rin, lord Sesshoumaru, c'est une conversation privée avec elle. » Kouga dit-il calmement pour ne pas commencer une bagarre entre les deux.

Sesshoumaru était stupéfait, il n'était rien dans son propre château! Il regarda Rin qui regardait le sol avec ses deux joues rouges d'embarras. Donc, elle souhaitait qu'il s'en aille. Il se leva sèchement et marcha en dehors de la pièce. Il n'était pas bienvenu dans cette pièce et il devint enragé.

Rin l'écouta partir et elle était triste, mais la business passait avant tout, comme il lui avait si bien dit lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle devait dealer avec lui plus tard. Elle regarda le leader des loups et il lui sourit encore. Elle attendit pour qu'il poursuive la conversation.

« Donc Rin, tu étais inquiète pour lui? Il ne me semble pas si content d'être de retour! »Kouga dit en riant un peu.

« Il ne garde que son masque de glace qu'avec les lords. » Dit-elle timidement. « Pourquoi es-tu ici déjà? » Termina-t-elle avec plus d'assurance.

« Oh c'est vrai j'avais complètement oublier. Tu es invité à mon mariage avec Ayame. Tu pourras apporter ton chien de garde si tu veux, mais j'espère qu'il est civilisé!»

Rin rit légèrement, Sesshoumaru ne serait sûrement pas content se faire appeler chien de garde non civilisé! Donc, Kouga avait bel et bien accepter la main d'Ayame, il était temps. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Rin regarda Kouga et vit qu'il aimait réellement Ayame et elle en était contente. Ayame l'avait bel et bien capturé comme elle en avait entendu. Serais-ce un jour ainsi avec Sesshoumaru? Peut-être qui sait?

« Cela se déroulera sur mon territoire, en plein centre du clan des loups dans l'est. J'espère que tu viendras Rin. Kagome et son chanceux bâtard, Inuyasha, seront présent aussi ainsi que leurs amis et aussi plusieurs lords seront présents. Vous êtes les deux dernières personnes que j'invite, car je ne voulais pas rencontrer le prince de glace, mais je vois que je suis déjà en retard. » Kouga lui dit-il et Rin hocha.

« Ce sera un honneur d'être présent a une telle occasion. Je vais essayer d'amener mon seigneur. Cependant je ne puis confirmer sa présence mais la mienne est assurer. » Rin lui dit-elle avec plaisir et amusement.

« Donc à d'en deux semaine lady Rin. » Kouga dit-il pour finir la conversation.

Kouga, Ginta et Hakkaku se levèrent et s'inclina une fois de plus devant elle et il sortirent du château sans voir Sesshoumaru. Rin se leva à son tour et elle se mit à la rechercher de son seigneur. Où pouvait-il bien être? Elle ne le trouva pas tout de suite, comme s'il avait quitté le château de nouveau, puis elle se rappela ses vieilles habitudes, il n'aurait sûrement pas changer beaucoup en à peine un an. Elle se dirigea en dehors du palace et elle le vit dans son jardin en dessous d'un sakura. Elle s'approcha doucement vers lui et alla s'asseoir près de lui.

Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Elle avait déjà vu cette fleur lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Quel âge avait-elle déjà? Elle ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment, mais elle était contente de la revoir. Sesshoumaru regarda Rin qui regardait la rose noir et il la lui donna avec soulagement. Rin le regarda avec un regard rempli de bonheur et d'amour. Elle s'en rappelait, il sourit. Rin sentit la rose et de bonnes vieux souvenirs remplir ses pensées.

« Je l'ai vu. » Murmura-t-il.

« Elle n'est pas morte? » Rin demanda.

« Elle était une statue dans un temple dans le Nord. » Il ajouta.

« Donc, elle.. elle te manque n'est-ce pas? » Rin demanda tristement en hésitant.

« Oui et toi? »

« Bien sur, elle était comme une grande sœur, ou même une mère. Elle était…aimable. »

Sesshoumaru hocha et Rin vit pour la première fois une grande tristesse emplir les yeux de Sesshoumaru. À cette époque elle était très jeune lorsqu'elle avait vu Hatsuyuki la maîtresse du Nord, mais elle savait que quelque chose s'était passé entre les deux. Elle mit ses mains sur celles de Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru regarda les petites mains de Rin en silence. Ensuite il la regard au plus profond de son âme.

« Rin? »

« Oui mon seigneur? »

« Rin, Je…t'aime… »

Il avait finalement réussit. Il avait eut le courage de le dire. Il lui sourit. Rin était pétrifiée et son cœur s'arrêta net de battre. Elle n'était plus capable de parler, elle en avait le souffle coupé.


	5. Simplement la vérité!

**Koi Otome**

L'amour d'une jeune femme

Chapitre 5- Simplement la vérité!

Ils étaient encore sous le sakura et Sesshoumaru attendait la réponse de sa charmante Rin. Son cœur battait très fort, il ne voulait pas être rejeté par sa douce compagne. Donc, il attendait patiemment tout en regardant ses yeux noisettes qu'il adorait tant. Il s'était départit de son masque, il lui démontrait son affection pour la première fois dans sa vie. Il sentit de l'hésitation dans les yeux de Rin. Donc, peut-être qu'après tout elle ne l'aimait pas. Il détourna son regard de ses yeux captivants et sa déception était visible sur son visage, Sesshoumaru laissa son regard vagabondé sur le champs sauvage en face de lui.

« Sesshoumaru, je vous aime tellement. » Rin dit finalement après un long silence.

Elle avait vécu toutes sortes d'émotions lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son amour et elle n'avait pas été capable de répondre adéquatement à son seigneur. Elle avait ressenti une immense joie mixée d'une immense tristesse et crainte. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais Hatsuyuki dans son cœur, c'était la principale raison de sa tristesse. Mais elle était terriblement heureuse de savoir qu'elle était l'élue du cœur de Sesshoumaru. Elle redoutait d'être la Lady des terres de l'Ouest une fois de plus, elle était effrayée de la business maintenant. Après tout, elle avait été forcée d'accomplir cette tâche pendant trois saisons et elle ne voulait en aucun cas recommencer.

Après avoir entendu cette simple phrase, Sesshoumaru regarda rapidement sa future épouse et il lui sourit avec un grand bonheur. Il prit ses deux petites mains blanches comme des perles dans les siennes et il déposa un délicat baiser sur celles-ci. Un frisson parcourut Rin. Ensuite, Sesshoumaru regarda les lèvres pulpeuses de Rin et il déposa un baiser tendrement sur ses tendres lèvres avec bonheur. Le temps s'était suspendu et ils n'étaient plus que deux au monde.

Rin n'aurait jamais pensé que ce jour allait être un jour mémorable. Elle avait apprécié le baiser sur sa main, mais un vrai baiser, elle était aux anges. Oh, Kami, qu'elle adorait être au ciel. Après tant d'années qu'elle avait passé à ses côtés, elle obtenait enfin ce qu'elle avait tant désiré depuis si longtemps. L'amour de Sesshoumaru. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ne serait pas plus que son maître, son seigneur, mais maintenant elle savait qu'il éprouvait les même sentiments qu'elle. Finalement elle l'avait et elle avait un époux, un magnifique mari. Elle répondit avec ardeur au baiser de Sesshoumaru sans aucune crainte. Elle lui ouvrit sa bouche et la langue de Sesshoumaru entra et il s'amusa avec la sienne.

Sesshoumaru plaça sa main dans le dos de Rin et il passa son autre main dans les cheveux brillants de Rin avec une douceur réconfortante. Rin fit la même chose que lui, elle adorait ses longs cheveux blancs argentés. Il ne brisèrent jamais ce tendre baiser, ils étaient comme faits l'un pour l'autre, ils se complétaient parfaitement. Puis, la main de Sesshoumaru se mit à descendre et il tenta de s'infiltrer sous son élégant kimono, pour la départir de cette encombrante pièce de tissus. Il la désirait depuis si longtemps qu'il n'était plus capable d'attendre. Rin devint rouge instantanément et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle regardait Sesshoumaru qui avait encore les yeux fermés comme s'il était en extase. Elle devint rigide et très timide.

Sesshoumaru sentit un soupçon de peur en Rin, mais il ne voulait pas arrêter son exploration si vite, il la voulait maintenant. Comment pouvait-il s'arrêter face à une si merveilleuse beauté? Il ressentit un regard lourd sur lui. Il s'arrêta donc, il laissa avec regret sa Rin. Elle méritait bien mieux que d'être prise en plein milieu d'un champ sauvage comme une simple concubine. Il devint rapidement froid et sans émotion comme à son habitude et il interrompît ce fabuleux baiser. Il regard au loin sans poser son regard sur Rin.

« Je suis désolé Rin. » Dit-il froidement.

Puis, sans aucun avertissement il se leva et il se dirigea au château. Il laissa Rin là, désorienté. Sesshoumaru se sentit rejeté par sa douce compagne. Tandis que pour Rin, elle ne voulait pas se donner complètement sans s'être fait faire la cour. Car, après tout elle allait devenir une lady très importante et elle désirait avoir tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle allait devenir la suprême lady des terres de l'Ouest, les plus grandes terres du Japon, elle sourit.

Elle s'arrêta de penser. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle doutait en son amour pour son seigneur. Préférait-elle mieux le pouvoir et la gloire? L'amait-elle encore? Il y a un an de cela, elle aurait sans hésiter pris l'amour de son seigneur, mais maintenant qu'elle avait goûté au pouvoir, pouvait-elle le laisser filer? Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Elle resta donc là sous le sakura à penser à quoi elle désirait vraiment. Elle regarda une fois de plus à la rose qu'elle tenait et elle sourit.

* * *

Sesshoumaru était en colère. Il était fâché contre lui-même, furieux contre Rin et il en voulait à Hatsuyuki. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de tout contrôler comme il voulait aujourd'hui? Des années auparavant, il n'aurait eut aucun problème, mais maintenant il n'était pas capable et il s'en voulait. Il démolit un immense arbre qui était dans son chemin avec sa main. Il n'était plus capable de se contrôler lui-même. Il décida donc d'aller se relaxer et sa libraire semblait être la meilleure place.

Il s'assit à son bureau et il regardait la montagne de rouleau de papier de riz. Il avait oublier comment il avait de l'ouvrage à faire étant le seigneur de ces lieux. Il avait été si heureux de ne plus s'occuper de la paperasse ces trois dernières saisons. Il prit un rouleau et il le lit. Il était du seigneur du Sud. Il commença à le lire et il s'arrêta net. Ce grand et puissant seigneur remerciait avec une grande gratitude lady Rin pour l'avoir aidé à trouver un époux convenable à sa fille. Quel étrange et inutile aide de la part de Rin Sesshoumaru pensa-t-il. Pourquoi ce seigneur voulait l'avis de sa Rin? Le plus important était, pourquoi avait-elle répondu à sa lettre? Sesshoumaru ne trouvait aucune réponse potable.

Sesshoumaru reposa le rouleau et il en prit un autre. C'était un rapport pour Rin sur ses frontières. Cela pouvait être intéressant, Sesshoumaru pensa. Ils avaient licencié tous les villages sur ses terres et ils avaient les noms de chaque résident qui y vivaient, autant pour les démons que pour les humains. Sesshoumaru n'avait jamais pensé qu'il y avait tant de gens sous son contrôle et qu'ils demandaient sa sécurité. Il y avait six autres rouleaux portant sur ce licenciement.

Après avoir vu tous les rouleaux sur son bureau, il trouvait que Rin avait fait un bon bouleau. Tout était bien classé et rangé comme il le voulait. Il était content que ce soit Rin qui s'était occupé de ses affaires. Il passa le reste de la journée enfermé dans cette pièce. Quand, la nuit tomba, il entendit des pas légers et féminins qui appartenait à sa douce lady.

Rin entra silencieusement avec un plateau dans ses mains. Il y avait dedans une tasse de thé et des cerises. Elle déposa le tout sur le bureau et elle s'assit en face de lui. Elle attendit nerveusement. Elle se demandait s'il aimait la disposition de tous ces rouleaux. Elle attendit qu'il remarque sa présence.

Il était en train de lire un rouleau sur le seigneur de l'Est et il sentit une odeur de cannelle et de fleurs envahir ses narines avec un thé vert bouillant. Il savait que Rin était en face de lui et il risqua un coup d'œil rapide vers elle. Elle était là à le fixer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait? Elle l'avait rejeté. Voulait-elle s'excuser de son attitude enfantine? Il dépose le papier de riz sur la table et il la regarda froidement et elle poussa le plateau vers lui.

« Je me disais que peut-être vous aviez faim. » Rin dit doucement.

Donc, elle n'était venu que pour cela? Sesshoumaru se dit. Elle était ici pour le torturé une fois de plus. Elle le dérangea dans ses affaires. Elle n'allait pas gagner si facilement. Il prit une gorgée de thé. Il était toujours aussi délicieux comme d'habitude, après tout il lui avait montré comment faire le meilleur thé. Il faillit sourire en se remémorant ce souvenir, mais il resta sans émotion. Il voulait entendre des excuses de la part de Rin.

Rin attendait que son seigneur commence la conversation pour parler, mais rien, la pièce restait silencieuse. Avait-elle fait quelque chose d'incorrecte? Était-il furieux contre elle pour ce qui s'était passé dans le champs au début de la matinée? Rin trouvait qu'il agissait en enfant gâté. Il n'entendrait aucune excuse de sa part, car il ne lui avait pas expliqué son étrange départ il y a de cela presque un an. Un silence lourd pesait dans la pièce jusqu'à temps que Sesshoumaru parle.

« Tu peux partir Rin, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour le moment. »

Rin se sentit comme une simple servante, une moins que rien. Elle se leva donc en silence et partit de la librairie le plus rapidement possible. Peu de temps après qu'elle soit sortit, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses charmantes joues nacrées. Après avoir été si gentil et attentionné, Sesshoumaru était redevenu à son naturel. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Elle s'en foutait carrément que les servantes l'est vu pleurer, elle se sentait seulement coupable d'avoir hésité entre le pouvoir et l'amour. Peut-être que si elle s'était donnée à Sesshoumaru, peut-être serait-il heureux présentement.

Sesshoumaru avait sentit l'odeur salée des larmes de Rin et il se sentit aussitôt coupable et orgueilleux. Il avait faillit courir jusqu'à elle et la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter et lui dire qu'il était sincèrement désolé et qu'il l'aimait tellement, qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elle. Il bougea sa main, comme pour chasser ses pensées, mais rien à faire, elles le hantaient. Il se leva et se dirigea dans le jardin.

Dehors il regarda à toutes ses magnifiques fleurs qui l'entouraient et il regarda le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun nuage, aucune lune. Le vide, si seulement sa tête pouvait être ainsi Sesshoumaru aurait grandement apprécier cela. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'aimer quelqu'un? Il sentit une autre présence dans le jardin et cette personne s'approche de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Seimei? » Il demanda irrité.

« Que vous réparez le cœur brisé de Rin. Ou es-tu trop orgueilleux? » Seimei lui dit.

« Tu n'as aucun droit de me parler de la sorte, je suis ton seigneur! » Lui répondit-il froidement.

« Je n'ai jamais dit un seul mot sur ce qui s'était passé la journée même de votre départ à Rin. En échange, je vous demande de réparer votre discorde et d'aller voir Rin dans sa chambre pour la consoler. Elle le mérite! » Seimei dit furieusement, mais en murmurant, car le jardin était près de la chambre de Rin.

Seimei disparut ensuite. Laissant un Sesshoumaru perturbé. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle lui donner des autres ainsi! Mais elle avait raison, Rin méritait mieux que ce qu'il lui offrait, il devait aller la consoler. Il se dirigea tranquillement jusqu'à la porte de Rin. Une fois devant la porte il entendit les pleurs de Rin et cela lui fendit le cœur. Il cogna doucement sur la porte de sa chambre.

« Laissez moi seul, je ne veux parler à personne! » Rin cria tristement.

« Rin? » Dit-il doucement.

Il n'entendit plus un son à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il se sentit nerveux, mais il n'osait franchir le seuil de la porte. Puis il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui. Il pouvait sentir sa présence chaude et rassurante à travers la mince feuille de riz qui lui servait de porte. Cependant, elle restait toujours derrière sa porte. Il pouvait sentir sa peur. Depuis quand elle éprouvait de la peur en sa présence?

« Que voulez vous mon seigneur? » Dit-elle finalement.

« Je veux… parler avec toi Rin. »

« Peut-on reporter cette conversation à demain mon seigneur? Je n'ai pas le goût de discuter présentement. » Répondit-elle.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux Rin, je vais respecter ta décision. » Dit-il avec difficulté.

« Oui, j'apprécierais, c'est ce que… je veux mon seigneur. »

Il pouvait sentir son parfum envoûtant. Il se sentit si triste en cet instant et il resta un moment là sans bouger. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore bouger elle non plus. Puis, il s'en alla à regrets et il disparut dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Rin ne voulait pas parler avec lui de peur qu'il voie son kimono tout mouillé, elle avait tant pleurer. Elle l'avait vexé une fois de plus et elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle ouvrit doucement sa porte pour voir s'il était encore là, mais elle ne vit rien, seulement un voile noir. Elle tomba à genoux et elle pleura de nouveau. Elle se traitait de tous les noms, elle était si stupide, elle avait laissé filer son seul et unique amour. De plus, elle s'aperçut qu'il était venu pour la réconforter. Stupide, baka, stupide, pensait-elle en se frappant la tête sur le sol.

* * *

Le matin se leva et il pleuvait. Rin prit son bain et s'habilla dans un joli kimono bleu. Elle allait maintenant discuter avec son seigneur et elle était nerveuse, mais elle se dit que le plutôt serait le mieux. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à la salle à manger et elle trouva Sesshoumaru déjà là avec une tasse de thé noir entre ses mains. Elle entra timidement dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir en face de lui et elle le regarda. Toujours aussi beau et magnifique, mais il n'y avait aucune émotion dans ses yeux ambres.

« Bon matin Rin. » Dit-il gentiment.

« Bon matin Sesshoumaru-sama. »

Le silence était encore présent entre les deux amants. Des servantes arrivèrent et apportèrent le déjeuner de Rin puis elles disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées. Sesshoumaru déposa sa tasse et il regarda Rin.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que nous parlions Rin. Il y a eut plusieurs changements depuis mon départ, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Oui, nous avons vraiment besoin de clarifier certain point mon seigneur. »

« Je veux seulement la vérité lady Rin, mais tu peux manger avant » Sesshoumaru termina.

Rin hocha de la tête, elle allait enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il était plus que temps. La pièce devint aussi silencieux qu'à l'habitude et Rin commença à manger. La journée s'annonçait d'être long et pénible.


	6. Secrets révélés

**Koi Otome**

L'amour d'une jeune femme

Chapitre 6- Secrets révélés

Rin finit de manger en vitesse et les serviteurs débarrassaient déjà la table. Un silence pesant entoura Sesshoumaru et Rin quand ils eurent quitter la pièce. Rin attendait patiemment que son seigneur entame la conversation, mais il ne disait rien, il restait silencieux. Elle décida donc de briser ce lourd silence, après tout c'est lui qui voulait lui parler.

« Pourquoi m'avez vous laisser seul? » Ce fut la première et seule question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis son départ.

« C'était une erreur. » Sesshoumaru lui répondit sans plus de détails.

« Mais pourquoi? » Rin insista, elle voulait une réponse claire.

Sesshoumaru était incapable de la regarder et de lui dire pourquoi. Il se tue et il pensa en silence comment il pouvait lui répondre adéquatement. Il pensa à son départ, ses sentiments envers Rin, son amour, bref tout ce qui l'avait poussé à partir. Il devait lui dire, tout lui avouer une fois pour toute, elle le méritait Sesshoumaru se disait. Il regarda dans les merveilleux yeux noisettes de sa pupille et il parla enfin.

« Je voulais m'éclaircir les idées. Je voulais penser à toi, mes désirs, mes attentes, notre futur. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais tout oublier ce que j'avais si hait dans le passé. Je détestais les humains avant de te rencontrer, je me suis donc mit à réfléchir si je pouvais en aimer une. Je me demandais aussi si tu pouvais m'aimer comme je suis. Et, le plus loin de toi, je croyais que c'était la meilleure solution. » Il termina tranquillement.

Rin l'écouta attentivement avec sympathie. Donc, il l'aimait vraiment. Cependant elle se sentit triste, elle se sentit abandonné, il avait du la fuir, la laisser pour pouvoir vraiment prouver qu'il l'aimait.

« Était-ce le bon choix de me fuir, de me laisser seul? » Demanda-t-elle tristement.

« En aucun cas, ce ne fut une bonne idée. Je t'aime tellement Rin et Sesshoumaru ne peut plus vivre sans toi. Je veux savoir si tu ressent la même chose pour moi. Sincèrement. Je ne pourrai jamais accepter d'être rejeter, c'est ma plus grande peur Rin, c'est la vrai raison de ma subite disparition. » Il regarda sa tasse de thé pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard si elle le rejetait.

Rin était sous le choc. Ils ressentait le même amour depuis très longtemps et aucun des deux n'était capable de parler de ses sentiments à l'autre et ainsi vivre parfaitement leur amour. Il l'aimait tellement et si passionnément et elle avait douté de lui lorsqu'il était plus là. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir derrière lui et elle murmura à son oreille.

« Je t'aime Sesshoumaru, depuis que je suis devenue une femme, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi. Je t'aimerai toujours mon amour. » Elle déposa un baiser sur son oreille.

Il adora ce léger et tendre baiser et un léger grognement de plaisir se fit entendre. Il se retourna et il regarda sa douce moitié, sa lady. Rin lui sourit avec son plus beau sourire. Il regarda ses douces et sensuelles lèvres et il les attrapa pour enfin les savourer pleinement. Sesshoumaru goûta à un million de délicieuses saveurs en même temps quand il l'embrassait. Sesshoumaru aima réellement ce mélange étrange de saveurs et il essaya de se frayer un chemin pour jouer avec la langue de Rin. Rin le laissa faire et chacun aussi affamé l'un que l'autre. Il mit ses mains derrière la tête de Rin et l'une d'elle suivit la cascade de cheveux de Rin, ils étaient aussi soyeux que de la soie.

Rin autorisa toutes les petites tendresses que Sesshoumaru lui faisait. Elle avait attendu assez longtemps que cela se produise et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'interrompe. Depuis, qu'elle avait eut seize ans, son seul rêve était d'être avec son seigneur et d'être son amante, sa femme. Maintenant qu'il avait admis son amour pour elle, elle ne voulait refuser ses douces et chaudes caresses. Rin se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Elle se sentait en sécurité et aimé. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle comprenait le vrai sens d'être aimé et d'avoir un amoureux, elle n'allait plus être seul et elle sera toujours aimé. Elle mit ses douce et petites mains dans le dos de son seigneur et elle sentit ses cheveux aussi doux que les draps de soies blancs de son seigneur, la perfection incarnée. Elle sourit dans sa tête, tout était si irréel, le comportement de Sesshoumaru autant que ses actions, mais elle aimait ce nouveau visage de son seigneur.

Sesshoumaru sentit les douces mains de son amante dans son dos et il ouvrit ses yeux pour regarder Rin et il vit qu'elle était comme dans une sorte de transe, elle était au paradis. Ils ne brisèrent jamais ce baiser si bon comme si quelque chose de terrible allait se produire si un des deux l'arrêtait. Il referma ses yeux et il continua l'exploration de la sensuel bouche de Rin et il rapprocha son corps de celui de Rin. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Rin et il adorait son odeur et il sentait si bien. Il écouta son cœur battre si rapidement comme si elle appréciait chaque moment avec une si grande passion. Sesshoumaru décida donc de déshabiller sa belle dame tranquillement, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer une fois de plus comme l'événement sous le sakura. Il défit donc la ceinture qui ceignait la taille de Rin et il la mit de côté. Rin n'avait fait aucun signe de protestation contre ses actions alors il continua son exploration.

Rin sentit la main de Sesshoumaru sur sa peau et plusieurs frissons la parcoururent en même temps, cependant elle aimait ce nouveau sentiment inconnu jusqu'à maintenant. Elles adorait ses douces caresses et elle fit de même pour son seigneur. Elle voulait tellement lui faire plaisir autant qu'il lui plaisait. Rin prit la ceinture de Sesshoumaru et la défit lentement avec ses doigts experts et elle tomba sur le sol sans aucun son ne se produise, elle n'existait plus pour les deux amoureux autant que le monde qui les entourait. Elle passa ses mains sur la poitrine musclé de Sesshoumaru et elle sentit des frissons passés sous la peau de Sesshoumaru. Sa peau était si chaude. Elle regarda Sesshoumaru et elle vit ses yeux ambres si envoûtant la regarder. Il brisa tranquillement le long baiser et Rin désapprouva son action par un petit grognement.

Sesshoumaru sourit quand il l'entendit, il était maintenant sur qu'elle l'adorait profondément et qu'elle lui donnait son accord complet pour rester avec lui toute sa vie. L'haori de Sesshoumaru tomba sur le plancher après que Rin ait passé ses mains sous le vêtement qui était de trop à son goût. Il la regarda avec un sourire en coin et trouvait si belle sa lady. Il l'embrassa de nouveau une fois de plus avec autant de grâce et de tendresse, mais il brisa rapidement ce baiser pour la regarder une fois de plus. Rin le regarda amusé et effrayé tout à la fois.

Rin avait peur que son seigneur s'en aille et la laisse une fois de plus. Cependant elle se demanda si elle l'avait offensé ou si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle se sentit inconfortable et triste. Elle le regard avec un air de cœur brisé. Sesshoumaru lui sourit et Rin était incertaine.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te prendre sur la table à dîner, n'est-ce pas? Tu mérites bien mieux que cela lady Rin et Sesshoumaru va t'amener dans une place plus appropriée. » Il lui dit doucement.

Avec ses mots, il prit Rin dans ses bras et sa fourrure vint s'installer autour de Rin pour la protégé. Il marcha dans les corridors du château sans toutefois brisé le contact de leurs regards ensembles. Il se sentait si bien avec elle et son odeur l'avait enveloppé et il adorait son parfum. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la ferma sans son et il emmena Rin jusqu'à son lit et la déposa doucement et silencieusement sur les draps blancs en soie si soyeux. Il décida de continuer où ils s'étaient arrêté. Il l'embrassa avec plaisir. Il la déshabilla complètement et d'une douceur et d'une patience extrême. Il ne voulait en aucun cas faire de mouvement brusque, il ne voulait pas abîmer sa petite fleur, car celui lui briserait le cœur pour toute sa vie.

Elle se sentit timide d'être ainsi exposé à son regard et elle ne voulait pas lui déplaire. Cependant, il déposa des baiser papillons sur son corps qui partir de ses lèvres et qui descendait tout le long de son corps tout tranquillement. Sans jamais se presser Sesshoumaru savoura chaque instant avec un immense plaisir et Rin pour sa part elle gémit de plaisir sous le doux contact des lèvres de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru était plus qu'arroser par le goût de Rin, mais il ne voulait pas aller plus loin que de simples baisers. Donc, il retourna aux lèvres pulpeuses de Rin. Son youkai était très vorace et réclamait de la prendre comme épouse sur-le-champ et de la prendre complètement, mais il ne voulait pas perdre son contrôle sur le youkai, car il ne voulait blesser Rin. Donc, ce soir il n'irait pas plus loin que de simple baisers. (K/N je sais je suis méchante, hehe, c'est pour plus tard!) Il ressentit une tristesse l'envahir, mais il n'était pas prêt de perdre Rin et de lui causer des blessures grave comme ce qui était arrivé avec Seimei. Il aura besoin de l'approbation de Rin dans un futur proche. De plus, même si Rin avait vingt et un ans, elle n'avait jamais eut de relation sexuelle avec un homme et encore moins avec un youkai.

Rin aimait tous ces tendres affections, mais elle voulait plus et surtout elle voulait rendre la pareil à sons seigneur. Donc, avec ses mains agiles, elle les descendit jusqu'aux pantalons de Sesshoumaru après avoir caresses ses pectoraux musclés. Elle tenta donc de les lui ôter doucement, mais Sesshoumaru attrapa ses mains trop aventureuses dans les siennes et il les embrassa affectueusement.

« Pas ce soir ma belle dame, il y aura plein d'autres occasions comme celle-ci. De plus, il faudrait que tu dors un peu. Demain sera une journée très chargé pour nous deux. » Il lui susurra dans l'oreille.

« Mais je ne veux pas attende, je veux te faire plaisir aussi… »

« Tu me fait déjà un immense plaisir en m'acceptant, ma belle Rin, maintenant dors s'il te plaît. » Sesshoumaru lui dit en la serrant contre lui.

Sa fourrure les enveloppa ensemble et Sesshoumaru regarda Rin qui le regardait avec regret. Sesshoumaru trouva son regard très lourd et il se sentit coupable d'avoir arrêter cet élan d'amour, mais c'était mieux ainsi. De plus, il aurait manqué au code d'honneur des youkai, un vieux et ancien code, mais il voulait le respecter pour ne pas déshonorer ses ancêtres des terres de l'Ouest. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à son frère qui n'avait pas respecter aucune tradition. Sesshoumaru était très semblable à son père même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer ouvertement, mais il voulait marcher des ses as et devenir le meilleur dirigeant des terres de l'Ouest avec sa lady. Cependant, il ne ferait pas la même faute que son père et de se faire tuer par un démon juste en face de la femme qu'il aimait tant et qu'il voulait défendre.

Rin et Sesshoumaru sombrèrent dans le sommeil rapidement. Tout les deux étaient exténué par les événements des jours précédent et ils étaient surtout content d'être de nouveau ensemble. Ils dormirent tout la journée jusqu'au petit matin.

Rin fut la première à se réveiller et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle fut heureuse de trouver et de voir son prince charmant en face d'elle. Elle attendit qu'il se réveille et cela ne tarda pas et les yeux ambres rencontrèrent les yeux noisettes. Elle sourit.

« Bon matin mon seigneur. » Elle lui dit avec plaisir.

Sesshoumaru regarda sa perle en avant de lui et il lui sourit. Elle était si parfaite, si belle se disait Sesshoumaru.

« Bon matin Rin. » Lui répondit-il et il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si important et spécial aujourd'hui mon seigneur? » Rin demanda innocemment.

« C'est une surprise ma petit curieuse Rin. » Il lui dit en souriant toujours.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi aussi mon seigneur. Cependant ce n'est pas avant deux semaines. » Elle lui dit avec un ton d'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« C'est quelque chose avec le seigneur Koga mon seigneur. Acceptes-tu ma surprise? Elle lui demanda avant de le serrer fort contre elle.

Sesshoumaru perdit son sourire lorsqu'il eut entendu le nom du leader des loups. Quel surprise pouvait-elle bien lui cacher avec ce démon pathétique? Sesshoumaru se demanda. Rin de bon ne pouvait arriver.

-End of the chapter!-


	7. Une journée magnifique

**Koi Otome**

L'amour d'une jeune femme

Chapitre 7- Une journée magnifique

Rin était en train de se prépare pour sa mystérieuse surprise. Elle était si excitée qu'elle se sentait être la petite fille que Sesshoumaru avait trouvé, il y a de cela déjà bien longtemps. Rin abordait en ce jour son sourire si gracieux et tout le monde en la voyant était content de retrouver la vraie Rin, l'enthousiasme et gentille petite fille. Rin était tellement joyeuse d'être la jeune protégé choyer de Sesshoumaru une fois de plus, donc son bonheur faisait en sorte qu'elle faisait comme si rien ne c'était passé, comme si Sesshoumaru n'était jamais parti.

Rin alla se baigner dans sa propre salle de bain juste à côté de sa chambre. Sesshoumaru lui avait demandé de se faire une beauté pour recevoir sa surprise. De plus, Sesshoumaru n'était pas tout à fait prêt de partager sa salle de bain qui en fin de compte était son jardin secret que personne n'avait pénétré. Peut-être qu'un jour Rin en aurait l'accès

Quand Rin arriva à sa chambre, elle y trouva un magnifique kimono en soie blanche avec le même design rouge que Sesshoumaru possède sur chacune des épaules. Quand Rin le vit sa bouche était grande ouverte et elle marcha jusqu'à son lit où le kimono était tranquillement comme si le simple fait de le regarder, cela briserait la magie de cette élégant et si parfait kimono. Elle le toucha finalement après quelques temps sans broncher. C'était la meilleure fabrique qu'elle n'avait jamais touchée. La soie était si douce, si pur qu'elle semblait être une illusion.

Rin finit de se brosser les cheveux et elle mit cet extraordinaire kimono. Il était si léger, si confortable que Rin voulait aller remercier sur le champ son seigneur pour ce fin cadeau. Donc, après s'être préparé pendant une heure, elle était prête à rejoindre son seigneur dans le jardin. Elle ouvrit prestement la porte et sortit hors de sa chambre. Tout le monde qu'elle croisait sur son chemin s'inclina tous devant elle. Que ce soit un soldat, une servante, une bonne ou n'importe quelle autre personne, il s'inclinèrent tous devant sa beauté et son élégance qui leurs rappelèrent celle de Sesshoumaru. Rin se sentit très timide devant cette marque de respect que ses joues se tintèrent de rouges. Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté cela de toute sa vie. Est-ce cela être la lady des terres de l'Ouest? Rin se demanda.

Pour pouvoir rentrer dans le jardin, deux soldats lui ouvrirent de lourdes portes en bois qui gardaient son jardin si précieux. Une lumière intense s'en échappa et Rin fut aveugler quelques instants. Cependant, quand elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle s'habitua à la lumière, le spectacle la pétrifia. Le jardin était entouré par des sakura qui étaient tous en floraison et une chaude et légère brise transportait doucement les délicats pétales roses. Mais, la plus belle chose qu'elle avait vu et qui l'avait empêché d'avancer plus loin était ce qui se trouvait au milieu du jardin ou plutôt la personne. Son seigneur était au milieu du jardin et les délicats pétales flottaient autour de lui et ses longs cheveux argentés suivaient le mouvement des pétales avec la grâce et la beauté d'un Dieu. Lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il avait regardé Rin avec le plus beau de ses sourires jamais faits et ses charmants yeux ambres avait capturé les yeux noisettes de Rin. Toutes les couleurs qui entouraient Sesshoumaru avait fait fondre Rin pour ce Sesshoumaru si craquant!

Rin se sentait si privilégié, si joyeuse, si chanceuse de voir ce moment unique qu'elle était là à le contempler pour qu'il reste gravé dans sa mémoire le plus longtemps possible. C'était si magnifique à voir, si coloré que c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie. Cette toile réelle avait fait fondre le cœur de Rin et elle ne pouvait qu'être plus amouraché de son seigneur d'un amour si passionné.

Sesshoumaru regardait sa future épouse à l'entrée du jardin et il était si heureux de la voir si belle et si joyeuse. Il n'avait jamais pensé que les couleurs des terres de l'Ouest lui allaient si bien et qu'ils la rendaient si belle. Seulement un mélange de blanc avec un peu de rouge ensoleillait sa lady avec ce soleil si brillant. Elle était si attirante et de si haute classe, même en ce qui a trait à la classe des youkai, qu'il en était si heureux. Sesshoumaru avait sourit de plus belle quand il l'avait vu se figer par la beauté de l'endroit. Il savait qu'elle allait adorer.

Rin s'avança doucement jusqu'à son prince charmant avec la grâce et la démarche d'une grande dame. Elle arriva jusqu'à Sesshoumaru et il l'embrassa sur le front et elle lui sourit avec qu'elle lui donne un chaud et tendre baiser. Puis, il brisa cet instant magique tranquillement.

« Merci mon seigneur pour ce magnifique kimono et pour votre vrai amour, c'est la plus belle surprise que vous puissiez me faire. » Elle lui avoua avec une douce voix.

Sesshoumaru la regarda et il leva un de ses sourcils.

« Crois-tu vraiment que c'était ta surprise Rin? Tu sous-estime ce Sesshoumaru ma lady. » Lui dit-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres à nouveau.

« Mais c'est assez pour moi me plaire mon Sesshoumaru. » Rin dit lorsqu'il avait laissé ses lèvres.

« Mais pour vous, ma chère dame, je ne pourrai jamais que trop en faire. » Sesshoumaru lui répondit avec un sourire d'amusement et Rin se permit de rire un petit peu.

Rin le serra fort contre elle avec une passion démesurée. Il allait toujours être la pour elle pour la protéger, il ne partirait plus jamais, il mourrait pour elle, il vivrait pour elle, il lui donnerait tout pour elle, il mentirait pour elle, il prierait pour elle, il changerait pour elle, il vendrait son âme pour elle, il lui plairait toujours, il …l'aimerait de tout son cœur et de son corps. Sesshoumaru sourit, ils allaient être ensemble pour toujours, enfin jusqu'à temps qu'elle meure. Son sourire disparut subitement, son cœur était si serré, qu'il lui faisait mal. C'était la seule fin qu'il l'attendait.

Sesshoumaru encercla Rin de ses bras musclés et il murmura à ses oreilles quelque chose qui la fit sourire et l'embrassa une fois de plus.

« Maintenant, allons voir ce que je t'ai préparé Rin pour aujourd'hui. » Sesshoumaru lui dit en se défaisant de l'étreinte de Rin.

Il lui prit la main de sa belle dame et ils marchèrent hors du jardin. Deux soldats qui étaient présent à la porte s'inclinèrent devant eux pour les laisser et les laissèrent passer. Rin s'arrêta nette de marcher quand elle vit sa surprise.

« Mon seigneur…c'est trop…pour moi. » Ce sont les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

« Rin ne sera assez pour plaire à ma lady, souviens-t'en. » Sesshoumaru dit avec un sourire d'amusement et laissa la main de sa tendre belle.

Il y avait devant elle au moins des centaines de personnes tous à genoux et qui s'inclinaient devant le couple des terres de l'Ouest. Elle pouvait voir toutes les caravanes avec les plus belles fabrications à l'intérieur. Il y avait des marchands de bijoux, des caravanes de vêtements, des marchants de chevaux, des troupes musicales et pleins d'autres vendeurs. Ce qui l'avait le plus impressionné c'était le fait que démons et humains se côtoient. Elle sourit, mais elle était plutôt timide face à tous ces gens qui lui démontraient un grand respect.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il apporter une chaise à la charmante dame. » Sesshoumaru demanda gentiment.

Un marchant s'était levé comme une flèche et courait jusqu'au seigneur avec un petit tabouret et il se jeta à genou une fois de plus devant Rin pour qu'elle accepte de prendre son tabouret. Rin le remercia et elle s'assit pendant que le petit homme retournait à sa place avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Sesshoumaru demanda aux premiers marchants devant eux de montrer leurs produits qu'ils avaient apportés pour présenter à la lady.

Rin avait vu, en ce jour exceptionnel, des items et des objets qu'elle n'aurait jamais passé qu'ils existaient ou même imaginé. Elle avait maintenant des tonnes d'élégants kimonos et plusieurs autres cadeaux en sa possessions. Sesshoumaru avait payé sans dire un mot tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle se demandait si elle allait utiliser tout ce qu'elle avait prit, car elle avait maintenant des centaines de kimono, elle était sur que certain d'entre eux allait être mangé ou détruit par le temps, mais chacun des kimonos était plus beau l'un que l'autre. Cependant, le plus beau pour elle resterait celui qu'elle portait en ce moment bien précis, car c'était le vrai cadeau de la part de Sesshoumaru. De plus, il lui rappelait son seigneur qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle n'avait pas cessé de demandé à son seigneur pour chaque item qu'elle adorait si l'objet plaisait aussi à Sesshoumaru. Elle ne voulait que ce que Sesshoumaru aimait. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle avait tant d'objet, il trouvait que tout lui faisait si bien. Une simple bague ou un immense collier d'or et de perle pouvait rendre Rin si irrésistible à ses yeux, même si elle n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces babioles pour la rendre magnifique et faire d'elle la plus belle créature sur terre.

Sesshoumaru avait renvoyé et remercié (c'est pas mal rare!) les marchants lorsqu'il avait vu que Rin commençait à être fatigué de tous ces cadeaux. Rin avait sourit lorsqu'il les avait remerciés les marchant, il n'exprimait pas souvent ses remerciements en publique. Elle le trouvait si intrigant.

Quand tout le monde était lui d'eux, Sesshoumaru encercla Rin de sa fourrure et il s'approcha d'elle avec de tendre yeux. Il lui donna un baiser et il la prit dans ses bras, comme si elle n'était qu'une simple plus. Rin plaça ses bras autour de son cou.

« Merci beaucoup mon amour pour tous ces cadeaux magnifiques. » Elle lui dit avec de la gratitude dans sa voix.

Sesshoumaru lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Bonne fête Rin. » Il lui dit tendrement.

Rin le regarda stupéfaite. Elle avait oublié son propre anniversaire, mais il n'avait jamais oublié sa fête et il ne l'oublierait jamais. Maintenant, elle comprenait le sens de cette magnifique journée. Elle plaça sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Sesshoumaru et elle s'endormit avec un charmant sourire aux lèvres. Sesshoumaru la déposa sur son lit et il la regarda. Le simple contact de sa fourrure lui faisait toujours cet effet, elle s'endormait à coup sur. Le simple fait qu'elle soit chaude et douce, Rin ne pouvait que glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Il s'assit confortablement à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir aujourd'hui même s'il était fatigué. Cependant, lorsqu'il était aux côtés de Rin, il se sentait en sécurité et libéré de tous les dangers possibles.

Sesshoumaru avait bien des obligations à remplir et il devait reprendre le contrôle des lettres à rédiger et envoyer aux autres seigneurs, mais il ne voulait partir de ce lit et réveiller sa dame quand il savait que le simple fait de partir, Rin se sentirait seul et abandonner. Il se mit donc à penser à ses futurs projets avec Rin. Il voulait construire un nouveau château pour eux, leur maison privée où ils pourraient avoir leurs enfants et les voir jouer ensemble. Comment allaient-ils ressembler? Seront-ils plus comme Rin ou comme lui?

Même s'il ne s'attendait pas à dormir, il s'endormit sans le vouloir à côté de son ange pur et magnifique.

Le matin arriva avec une autre belle journée. Tout était si calme et si plaisant dans le château ce matin, rien ne dérangeait ce silence. Rin et Sesshoumaru dormaient encore quand des pas se firent entendre dans le château qui étaient lourds et pesants et vraiment pas discrets. Sesshoumaru se réveilla rapidement et ils ouvrit les yeux et écoutait les pas se rapprocher. Il connaissait à qui ils appartenaient. Il regarda Rin et il vit qu'elle dormait encore. La porte s'ouvrit avec un bruit effrayant et il n'y avait même pas eut frappage à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

« Mon seigneur, Sesshoumaru…, my lord… » Un petit amphibien vert demanda avant de recevoir une roche par la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jaken? » Sesshoumaru demanda froidement.

Jaken vit que la fourrure de Sesshoumaru encerclait quelqu'un alors Jaken murmura la suite.

« Votre frère est à la porte du château et il demande à voir Rin, il dit qu'elle sait pourquoi il est ici. Cependant il n'a rien voulu me dire »

Sesshoumaru regarda Rin. Elle avait ouvert ses jolis yeux et elle lui sourit lorsqu'ils croisèrent ses yeux ambres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches d'autre depuis que je suis rentré? » Il lui demanda sèchement.

Rin perdit immédiatement son sourire. Elle devrait tout lui dévoiler un jour. Elle s'assit sur le lit et elle regarda Jaken. Il n'était pas supposer être ici, elle l'avait envoyé dans le sud pour un mois, il avait sûrement entendu que Sesshoumaru était rentré et il s'était dépêcher de revenir. Elle lui envoya un regard qui l'aurait tué si cela existait, Jaken resta là pétrifié, puis lorsqu'il se ressaisit, il sortit rapidement de la chambre.

« Et Bien mon seigneur, c'est une partie de la surprise qui vous attend » Rin lui dit en souriant pendant qu'il la regardait froidement.

Elle était dans l'eau chaude!


	8. Des nouveaux voisins

Koi Otome

L'amour d'une jeune femme

Chapitre 8- Des nouveaux voisins

« Et puis Rin, qu'est-ce donc ma surprise? » Sesshoumaru lui demanda froidement. 

« C'est, hm… »

Rin essaya de dire, mais elle se leva rapidement et elle se mit à courir le plus loin possible de son seigneur. Elle se dirigea à toute allure jusqu'à sa chambre et elle prit son bain dans la source chaude sans plus attendre dans la pièce à côté. Elle devait être présentable pour son meeting avec le frère de Sesshoumaru. Elle s'était enfuie de la chambre de son seigneur, car elle était nerveuse et très anxieuse d'avouer la vérité à Sesshoumaru à propos de sa surprise. Elle sortit de l'eau et se remémora la scène qui venait de se produire et elle se dit que Sesshoumaru n'allait sûrement pas être très content et attendez qu'il voie sa surprise. Cependant il était déjà trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Sesshoumaru l'avait regardé partir sans bouger, trop surpris et un peu en colère de ne pas être informé de rien depuis qu'il était parti. C'était en fait la deuxième fois qu'elle le plantait là sans explication et cela commençait à l'agacer. Il se sentait aussi un peu en dehors des affaires de son propre château. Il se leva après plusieurs minutes sans bouger et se dirigea vers son bain personnel et s'habilla par la suite avec grâce. Après avoir bien réfléchi, il se dit que s'il ne pouvait pas soutirer le secret de la situation de Rin, il demanderait à son frère. Si celui-ci lui opposait, il n'était pas contre utiliser sa force pour lui soutirer l'information.

Quand Sesshoumaru se jugea présentable, il renifla l'air et il sentait l'odeur de son demi-frère qui était dans son jardin. Comment avait-il osé pénétrer si loin dans sa demeure? Sesshoumaru sentit la colère l'envahir. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne sur son territoire et il n'aimait pas l'idée que Rin soit si proche d'Inuyasha. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le jardin. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans celui-ci, il vit que Rin courait vers Inuyasha et sa famille. Rin prit dans ses bras la jeune demoiselle qui se trouvait avec ses parents et toutes les deux avaient un sourire si rayonnant que Sesshoumaru s'était arrêté et il sourit devant ce magnifique spectacle. Il était contente de voir que Rin aimait aussi cette jolie et délicate créature, mais il adorait voir sa lady si heureuse.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre Inuyasha, Kagome et ma belle InuHayai. »

Rin s'inclina devant Inuyasha et sa femme. Sesshoumaru trouva inapproprié et inutile ce geste face è un hanyou pour la lady des terres de l'Ouest. Il ne méritait pas cela, Sesshoumaru pensait. Inuyasha se tourna vers Sesshoumaru et il lui sourit, Sesshoumaru s'avança donc vers eux. Inuyasha était en train de se remémorer l'étrange rencontre qu'ils avaient eux quelques jours plus tôt. Rin regarda dans la direction qu'Inuyasha regardait et elle vit son seigneur. Elle perdit son sourire et elle était nerveuse une fois de plus et Inuyasha le ressentit.

« Donc, tu ne lui en a rien dit Rin. « Inuyasha murmura à Rin, mais son frère l'avait entendu, après tout Sesshoumaru n'était pas un démon pour rien.

« No j'attendais le bon moment pour lui dire, mais il n'est jamais arrivé. » Lui répondit-elle timidement.

« Et qu'est-ce donc? Je veux le savoir maintenant Rin. Ma patience à ses limites. » Sesshoumaru dit sèchement lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur.

« Ne la blâme pas pour avoir garder un secret. Je lui ai demandé de faire quelque chose pour moi il y a six mois et nous allons justement là-bas. Si tu veux vraiment découvrir ce qu'elle te cachait tu n'as qu'à venir. » Inuyasha lui dit sérieusement et il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

«Où? » Sesshoumaru demanda.

« Tout près d'ici sur les terres de l'Ouest, près de l'océan. » Kagome lui expliqua.

Sesshoumaru leva un sourcil en signe de confusion. Que voulaient ou pouvaient-ils faire sur ses terres? Sesshoumaru regarda Rin pour des réponses, cependant elle ne fit que lui sourire.

« Vous devriez venir avec nous mon seigneur, toutes les réponses se trouvent là-bas. Je vous le promets. » Rin dit en s'inclina devant son seigneur.

Sesshoumaru trouva son comportement étrange, mais il ne dit rien. Elle n'avait jamais était aussi effrayer en sa présence de toute sa vie, il se demandait pourquoi? Il hocha de la tête.

Rin déposa inuHayai au sol et elle courut jusqu'à l'écurie en faisant revoler le tissu de son kimono dans les air. Elle prit le dragon à deux têtes et elle mit la selle. Elle prit la bride dans sa main et elle marcha avec celui-ci le plus vite possible pour ne pas faire attendre ses hôtes. Kagome prit place sur le dragon avec Rin. inuHayai ne voulant pas monter avec eux, elle tira sur la manche de son oncle.

« Oncle Sesshoumaru, j'ai une faveur à te demander. » Elle lui demanda doucement avec ses adorables yeux de chiots.

Sesshoumaru la regarda et lui sourit et il hocha de la tête pour l'inciter à continuer de parler. Comment pouvait-il résister à cette si belle créature et si innoncente, est-ce que les enfants étaient tous ainsi? InuHayai lui sourit et elle continua :

« Est-ce que je peux monter sur tes épaules pour faire le voyage? S'il te plait oncle Sesshoumaru. » Lui demanda-t-elle et il craqua.

« InuHayai, ce n'est pas approprié, tu devrais… » Inuyasha avait commencer, mais s'arrêta lorsque Sesshoumaru leva sa main pour l'interrompre.

Sesshoumaru enroula sa fourrure autour du petit corps de l'enfant et il la déposa sur ses épaules. Sesshoumaru sourit, il était content de faire plaisir à cette petite. Rin trouva la scène trop charmante et elle se disait que Sesshoumaru ferait un père extraordinaire (A/n : qui aurait cru!) Malgré le fait qu'il porte toujours son masque impassible et froid, elle savait qu'il avait un grand cœur et qu'il pouvait aimé comme tout être humain. Il avait le cœur tendre.

Inuyasha et Kagome étaient une fois de plus sous le choc de voir Sesshoumaru agir ainsi, c'était si invraisemblable, si irréel. Ils étaient incapables de convertir l'image du meurtrier qu'était Sesshoumaru quand ils l'avaient rencontré plusieurs années auparavant et ce Sesshoumaru en face d'eux. Sesshoumaru regarda Ah un et il s'envola tout comme son maître.

Sesshoumaru et Ah Un volait dans les air tandis qu'Inuyasha courait à terre en grogna. Il détestait se sentir inférieur à son frère si parfait. Il devait courir à en perdre l'haleine pour suivre leur vitesse. Malgré le fait de se sentir inférieur, il adorait courir, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait une course aussi longue. Il regardait toujours sa famille du coin de l'œil, il ne faisait toujours pas confiance à Sesshoumaru, même ce nouveau Sesshoumaru.

Ils volèrent et coururent une bonne heure avant d'arriver à leur destination… dans un champs en construction. Qu'est-ce? Sesshoumaru se demanda avec les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'avait jamais permis la construction d'un édifice si vaste et si près de l'océan sur ses terres. Ils descendirent rejoindre Inuyasha sur le sol. Sesshoumaru ne faisait que regardé cet immense building en construction. Plusieurs travailleurs s'y trouvaient autant de démons, de demi démons que d'humains.

Lorsque les travailleurs virent leurs lady Rin et Inuyasha, deux d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent de travailler et virent vers eux. C'était un grand homme aux cheveux bruns et un petit démon loup. Ils s'inclinèrent pour présenter leur respect.

"Lady Rin, seigneur Inuyasha, quel plaisir de vous voir ici. Voulez-vous faire les progrès depuis votre dernière visite? » L'homme leur demanda.

« Avec plaisir » Inuyasha dit avec enthousiasme.

L'homme leur demanda de le suivre et il montra et expliqua tout les détails des améliorations sur le champ de construction. Sesshoumaru arrêta Rin qui se dirigeait vers l'endroit où l'homme parlait. Elle le regarda avec un sourire radiant, mais Sesshoumaru n'avait pas cessé de regarder l'immense building.

« Qu'est-ce Rin? » Sesshoumaru lui demanda avec une voix hésitante.

« C'est un château en construction mon seigneur. » Dit-elle simplement.

« Qui a ordonné la construction d'un tel palace? » Sesshoumaru demanda en la regarda avec des yeux amoureux.

Sesshoumaru s'empara des lèvres savoureuses de Rin. Il était si heureux que Rin est ordonné un tel ordre. Il aurait fait construire ce château si elle ne l'avait pas fait pour leurs vieux jours. Ils auraient regardé leurs petits enfants joués dans ce château parce qu'il aurait donné l'autre à leurs enfants. Rin brisa ce baiser et Sesshoumaru la regarda étonné.

« Je dois clarifier quelque chose mon seigneur. Ce château n'est pas le nôtre, mais celui d'Inuyasha. » Rin dit en regardant le sol.

« **QUOI!** »

Sesshoumaru hurla d'une voix si forte et si puissante que les oiseaux dans les alentours, ainsi que plusieurs autres animaux s'enfuir lui de la source de ce cri. Rin fut étonner d'entendre son seigneur si calme d'habitude, crier. Elle regarda apeurer son seigneur et elle essaya de l'apaiser. Cependant elle vit les yeux de Sesshoumaru virer au rouge et elle paniqua.

« Inuyasha. » Rin cria.

Inuyasha qui avait entendu son frère crier, mais qui n'avait rien fait courut vers Rin lorsqu'il entendit son nom, il savait que quelque chose de mal venait de se passer ou allait arriver. Lorsqu'il vit Sesshoumaru avec ses yeux de démons, il prit Tetsusaiga et il se plaça entre Rin et Sesshoumaru pour se battre.

« Comment oses-tu vouloir être sur les terres de l'Ouest, ingrat hanyou! » Sesshoumaru cracha.

« Je ne veux pas tes terres Sesshoumaru, je veux seulement un endroit calme et paisible pour ma famille. Rin nous a permis de vivre ici sur tes terres. C'était pendant que quelqu'un se baladait seul dans le monde en ayant abandonné sa future épouse, est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose maintenant? » Inuyasha lui parlait calmement, il ne voulait pas se battre. (A/N : oui, bien des années on passer!)

« Rin » Sesshoumaru lui dit doucement, il se souvient de l'instant ou il était revenu au château. « C'est impossible » Sesshoumaru rajouta tristement.

C'est yeux revinrent au normal. Elle allait être sa mort, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Sesshoumaru se retourna et laissa Inuyasha et Rin perplexe. Il pénétra dans la forêt. Rin le suivit, mais Inuyasha la retint en attrapant son poignet.

« Laisse le aller, il va revenir. Il ne la pas prit si mal en fin de compte. » Inuyasha lui dit en souriant.

« Mais, je ne veux pas le perdre un fois de plus. » Rin lui dit avec des yeux pleins de larmes qui coulaient déjà sur ces douces joues.

Inuyasha libéra sa poigne et Rin courut après Sesshoumaru. Même si elle avait les yeux pleins d'eau, elle suivait comme une corde invisible le trajet que Sesshoumaru avait emprunté. Elle le trouva finalement assit sur une vieille souche. Elle tomba à genoux et sa tête toucha le sol. Elle montrait son respect à son seigneur.

«Je m'excuse mon seigneur…je ne ferai plus jamais cela…même si Inuyasha le mérite…veuillez m'excuser maître…je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous…si c'est ce que vous voulez, je vais vous laisser, je vais partir, alors vous serez libéré. » Rin parvint à dire en pleurant.

"Rin arrête de pleurer maintenant." Sesshoumaru ordonna et elle obéi. Cependant elle restait toujours face contre le sol.

Sesshoumaru se leva et il marcha jusqu'à Rin et il s'agenouilla devant elle. Il prit sa délicate main et il l'embrasa en la déposant dans la sienne. Rin s'arrêta nette de renifler et elle regarda son seigneur les yeux baignant dans l'eau. Il avait des yeux doux et remplis de passion, même si elle avait agis contre son vouloir. Il l'aimerait toujours même si cela allait à l'encontre de ses désirs, Rin pensa. Elle sourit de joie.

« Ne redit plus jamais cela Rin. Tu ne sera jamais un poids pour moi et je ne te quitterais plus jamais sauf si c'est vraiment ce que tu désire, cependant j'aurai le cœur brisé. » Sesshoumaru lui susurra gentiment.

Rin reprit sa main et la déposa délicatement sur la joue de Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru essaya d'effacer les larmes sur les joues de Rin. Elle le regarda avec amour et elle l'embrassa comme jamais auparavant, sans gêne. Elle laissa vagabonder ses doigts jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et Sesshoumaru gémit de plaisir. Sesshoumaru la serra subitement dans ses bras et il se leva avec elle toujours blotti contre lui.

"Je suis désolé mon amour. Je devrais être content de ce que tu as fait. Cependant, je suis trop égoïste. » Sesshoumaru lui avoua.

« Tu n'es pas égoïste, seulement effrayer de ce que tu ne peux contrôler, n'est-ce pas? » Rin le taquina.

« C'est vrai. » Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser encore.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que vous voyez le nouveau château mon seigneur pour nous donner votre opinion, s'il vous plaît. » Rin le supplia.

« D'accord, allons voir le palace de nos nouveaux voisins. » Sesshoumaru lui dit.

Rin sourit, Inuyasha avait raison, il ne l'avait pas pris si mal en fin de comptes. Peut-être parce que c'était sa décision et nos celle du frère de Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru transporta dans ses bras sa future épouse jusqu'à la nouvelle bâtisse et il souhaitait ne jamais la laisser sortir de son étreinte, après tout elle était sienne pour toujours. Sesshoumaru sourit de ses pensés. Sienne pour l'éternité.

A/N: Il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Fin! Ça serait trop beau pour être vrai!

* * *

Bon voici les remerciements (j'en ai pas mal!) : 

Kohana Higurashi : C'est vrai que les histoires d'amour si parfaites n'arrivent que dans les histoires, ce serait trop génial si ça existait, je serais la première à donner ma candidature. Dsl pour cette longue attente. Je suis une très mauvaise auteure, je fais souffrir mes fans. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi. Surtout la fin très romantique!

moonlee : dsl pour ce long délai. Je suis en train de me dire que la traduction est meilleure que l'original. Je trouve énormément de fautes dans l'original, peut-être qu'un jour je vais les corriger, mais c'est pas trop mon fort. En espérant, revoir ton nom dans les prochains reviews!

Darkangel Guard : Voici la suite. Oui, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de reviews si on fait le total, mais par chapitre, j'en avais pas reçu beaucoup pour le dernier et vu que j'aime recevoir des reviews, c'est toujours très plaisant. Alors j'ai demandé que vous vous manifestiez et ça marche crois moi!

Kaklle : Trop dsl pour ce long délai, je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à traduire, ni à écrire depuis un mois, mais je vais tenter de me rattraper pendant les vacances de Noël! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçu avec ce chapitre.

Satsuki04 : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, c'est touchant. Comme pour tout le monde, je m'excuse de vous avoir fait patienter si longtemps!

Sayura chan : Je ne suis pas morte, mais très en retard! Je sais. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre de ne pas recevoir autant de reviews que la dernière fois que j'étais en retard. Dommage. Merci pour m'avoir reviewer encore!

Nahi : Moi aussi le cégep prend énormément de mon temps, surtout quand t'es dans le programme de sciences. Je suis en train de mourir sous les travaux. Je suis complètement crevée pour le moment. Dsl pour le long délai, mais je crois que tu me comprends.

Maeglin : C'est trop vrai que c'est meilleur de lire une fic dans notre langue. Cependant quand tu connais plusieurs langues c'est complètement fou comment de fic on peut lire. J'en lis en anglais, en français, en espagnol et un peu en allemand (c'est pas ma langue préférée). Le pire c'est que je suis en train de prendre des cours de japonais, je ne chôme pas vraiment pour ce qui est des langues! En espérant que je ne t'ai pas trop déçu pour ce long délai.

Lady Hope : Merci d'être très enthousiasme avec cette fic et merci de m'encourager! J'espère que la surprise t'a plu!

Willow Riddle-Malfoy : Trois reviews, merci, merci, merci! C'est vraiment touchant. Dsl pour les fautes, j'en fais presque j'aimais d'habitude, mais c'est à cause que je me révise et quand je fini de traduire, je suis tannée de lire plusieurs fois le même chapitre alors, les fautes je m'en balance un peu, même si je ne devrais pas! Parce qu'aussi non, je suis au cégep et je passe toujours avec des notes plus hautes que 90 en français. Anyway, je suis sur que ma vie ne t'intéresse pas vraiment, mais plutôt l'histoire alors, la suite est supposer d'arriver bientôt!

Sorakat: Je trouve ça toujours comique de lire que : 'je suis tombé sur ta fic.' Quel hasard. Je ne veux pas être sarcastique ou quoi que ce soit je trouve ça seulement drôle. En espérant que tu aimes la suite. Tu asa de la chance, les autres ont attendu longtemps pour la suite!

* * *

Dsl pour le délai une fois de plus! 

Soyez gentil avec moi et reviewer encore!

Karite!

* * *


	9. Une journée pleine de surprises

**Koi Otome **

L'amour d'une jeune femme

Chapitre 9- Une journée remplie de surprises

Des yeux ambres délicats et chaleureux regardaient le château en formation. Il allait être énorme environ semblable au propre château de Sesshoumaru. Il y aurait au moins vingt chambres pour les invités et une chambre principale plus imposante que les autres pour Inuyasha et sa compagne ainsi que des appartements pour les enfants à venir. Les travailleurs étaient déjà en train de construire les murs de chaques chambres. Sesshoumaru jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le nombre d'êtres vivants qui étaient en train de travailler et il estima au nombre de cent humains et une trentaine de démons pour supervisés la construction. Il n'avait jamais penser qu'il fallait autant de main-d'œuvre pour construire un simple château. Ce qui le frappait le plus c'était comment les hommes et les démons étaient capables d'interagir comme s'ils étaient de la même famille et non se trouver à la gorge l'un de l'autre. Le plus intéressant déduit-il c'est que tous le monde présent sur le site s'entendait en parfaite harmonie.

Rin regarda Sesshoumaru qui scrutait les opérations et elle vit qu'il était stupéfait du travail qui s'accomplissait sous ses yeux. Elle sourit et regarda le château aussi. Elle avait participé au design de cette gigantesque construction. Le bâtiment allait être d'un blanc immaculé et d'un rouge vif qui ornerait les fenêtres et le toit. Tout autour du palace, un jardin rempli de couleurs exotiques et immense rendra la juste valeur à cette construction sans précédent. La majorité des plantes qui seront installés viendront directement du propre jardin de Sesshoumaru ou plutôt de celui de Rin, mais ce détail elle allait le laisser passer, elle ne voulait pas mettre en colère son seigneur. Elle devra donc travailler de ses propres mains pour décorer ce terrain vierge, mais elle adorait le jardinage.

Sesshoumaru marcha tranquillement autour du château et inspecta tous les coins et recoins de la structure. Il encercla les épaules de Rin et prit une bouffée du parfum de Rin pour se remémorer son odeur alléchante. Inuyasha qui regardait le couple depuis le début trouvait son frère toujours très clame lorsque Rin était avec lui et il décida tout de même de briser le petit amour parfait des deux tourtereaux avec sa petite famille.

« Tu auras au magnifique château Inuyasha. Ce qui voudra dire qu'il faudra que tu te conduises en seigneur à partir de maintenant. » Sesshoumaru lui dit doucement.

« T'es fou ou quoi, je ne serais jamais capable d'agir aussi aristocratiquement que toi! » Inuyasha lui rétorqua avec un sourire en coin.

Sesshoumaru leva un sourcil pour le ton moqueur qu'Inuyasha avait employé pour lui répondre, mais il finit par avoir un petit sourire et il regarda sa Rin une fois de plus. Sans hésiter, elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu devras vraiment agir en seigneur Inuyasha, tu en es désormais un si tu veux t'établir sur les Terres de l'Ouest. Si jamais quelque chose venait qu'à m'arriver, tu es l'héritier directe, souviens-t'en. » Sesshoumaru lui dit sérieusement.

« Le grand Sesshoumaru donnant un si grand titre à un pauvre hanyou, quel surprise et quel honneur! » Inuyasha lui dit en éclatant de rire.

« Tu devrais remercier Rin pour ce titre mon frère. Sans elle, tu es rien, souviens-t'en. » Sesshoumaru lui répondit froidement.

Inuyasha arrêta subitement de rire et il grogna un peu pour montrer que le ton de Sesshoumaru l'avait agacé, mais il savait que s'il continuait de rire Sesshoumaru retirait son titre. Kagome s'inclina devant l'actuel seigneur des terres de l'Ouest et InuHayai le remercia pour le grand honneur qu'il venait d'attribuer à leur famille. Ainsi finalement Inuyasha avait le droit de vivre sur les terres de son père, quelque chose qui ne se refuse pas.

« Pouvons-nous maintenant retourner chez nous Rin? » Sesshoumaru s'adressa-t-il à elle avec son sourire charmant.

« Comme vous voulez mon seigneur. » Elle lui répondit gracieusement.

Elle s'approcha de Sesshoumaru qui la serra dans ses bras et un petit nuage se forma sous leurs pieds et ils commencèrent un peu à lever de terre lorsqu'une petite boule de poil blanc attrapa Sesshoumaru par son col en arrière de sa tête. Il tenta vainement de voir ce que c'était, mais il n'y parvint pas. Finalement, il entendit une petite fille rire derrière lui.

« Il me semble que nous avons de la compagnie pour ce petit voyage Rin. » Sesshoumaru ne put retenir un sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

« Si seulement c'était notre propre enfant. » Rin murmura en acquiesçant à la requête de son seigneur.

Sesshoumaru l'entendit cependant, même si elle ne parlait qu'à elle-même. Il ressentit un immense bonheur. Peut-être qu'après tout il y aurait un héritier pour les terres de l'Ouest, son propre héritier, même s'il était hanyou, Sesshoumaru serait grandement satisfait. Son enfant, comment aurait-il l'air? Sesshoumaru se laissa transporté dans ses pensées.

Rin entendit Ah Un grogner au sol et Sesshoumaru regarda Ah Un et fit un petit signe de tête. Le dragon à deux têtes savait qu'il devait rester avec Inuyasha et son épouse. Ils auraient un moyen de transport mieux adéquat pour Kagome et plus rapide qu'Inuyasha pour rentrer au château.

Inuyasha les regarda disparaître au loin et il ne put ne pas ressentir de la peur. Kagome glissa sa main dans celle de son amoureux et déposa l'autre sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Elle savait qu'Inuyasha avait toutes les misères du monde à se séparer de sa famille.

« C'est son oncle Inuyasha, rien ne lui arrivera Inuyasha. » Kagome dit en les voyant disparaître du ciel bleu sans nuage.

« Je sais, c'est juste que… » Tenta-t-il en vain de lui répondre.

« Retournons aider les travailleurs, cela t'ôtera sa présence de ton esprit. » Kagome lui dit.

Kagome et Inuyasha marchèrent main dans la main en direction de leur future maison, de leur futur avenir. Ils travaillèrent donc en mortels qu'ils étaient ou en partie le cas pour Inuyasha.

Pendant ce temps, Sesshoumaru, sa belle et InuHayai sur ses épaules étaient de retour au château. Jaken les attendaient déjà depuis bien longtemps et il était très heureux de les revoir sains et saufs malgré l'heure tardive. Il s'approcha avec curiosité d'eux. Après tout ce n'était pas chaque jour qu'il pouvait voir Sesshoumaru sourire et être si heureux. Depuis que Jaken était sous les ordres de Sesshoumaru, il l'avait vu rarement sourire et encore jamais paraître joyeux. Il sourit donc à son tour.

« Bienvenue chez vous mon seigneur, Rin »

« Bonjour maître Jaken » Rin lui répondit comme à son habitude avec le sourire.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Rin tenta de s'en aller des bras de Sesshoumaru, cependant elle ne put se dégager, car Sesshoumaru grogna pour montrer son mécontentement. Rin arrêta tout de suite de bouger et le regarda. Pour la première fois, elle l'entendait protester contre l'action qu'elle venait de poser. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux ambres qui la captivaient depuis toujours et elle vit son désir profond d'être avec elle.

InuHayai se jeta à terre avec la grâce d'un démon et elle se plaça en face de son oncle. Puis, elle lui fit les yeux de chiots tristes et attendit que ses yeux soient en contact avec celui-ci. Quand ce fut le cas, Sesshoumaru se sentit piéger et comment pouvait-il rester impassible devant des yeux si touchant.

« Oui jeune fille? »

« Peux-tu laisser Rin aller quelque part avec moi? » InuHayai lui demanda.

« Où? » Rin demanda.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais les fleurs surtout celles dans un certain champs sauvage et je me demandais… j'aime beaucoup les fleurs… s'il te plaît …pouvons-nous y aller? » La petite fille d'Inuyasha lui demanda timidement, mais qui attendait sa réponse impatiemment.

Rin se tourna vers Sesshoumaru et attendit à son tour aussi, elle voulait bien y aller, après tout c'était son endroit favori, mais elle ne voulait pas déplaire à Sesshoumaru déjà qu'il avait montré qu'il était très possessif. Sesshoumaru hocha finalement la tête après un petit moment de silence. InuHayai claqua ses petites mains ensembles.

Sesshoumaru attrapa rapidement sa nièce et Rin au vol et ils se dirigèrent sans plus tarder vers le champs, laissant Jaken une fois de plus seul.

« J'aurai voulu y aller moi aussi. » Jaken dit-il en boudant avant qu'il disparaisse.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au champs le plus proche. Sesshoumaru les déposa doucement sur le sol et InuHayai se mit à courir sans attendre l'approbation de Sesshoumaru et se perdit rapidement à travers les fleurs. Seul le dessus de sa tête la faisait ressortir de ce champs vierge de toutes traces du passage des hommes. Sesshoumaru se mit à penser que s'il la perdait, Inuyasha voudrait sa tête sans attendre et son épouse aussi. Il n'était pas contre un petit combat avec eux, mais après avoir détruit Naraku, il ne voulait pas être leur ennemi.

Rin regardait Sesshoumaru et leurs yeux restèrent accrochés ensemble un moment.

« Puis-je y aller moi aussi? Cela fait si longtemps. » Rin lui demanda gentiment en caressa la joue de Sesshoumaru.

« Tu peux y aller. » Sesshoumaru lui dit avant de sceller leurs lèvres ensemble pour dire qu'il y consentait.

Il la laissa donc aller et elle courut jusqu'à InuHayai.

« Comme avant » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Les mots furent emportés dans la brise légère de la journée. C'était une journée magnifique, Sesshoumaru se dit à lui-même en regarda les deux filles en face de lui. Rin agissait comme une mère aimante avec son enfant comme s'ils étaient les seuls au monde. Elle montrait les différentes fleurs qu'elle connaissait à la plus jeune qui l'écoutait attentivement comme Rin avait fait quand Sesshoumaru lui avait dit les noms de ces jolis fleurs. Elle se rappelait de tout ce que Sesshoumaru lui avait enseigner depuis qu'elle était avec lui, elle l'admirait tant à l'époque.

Soudainement, le vent changea de direction et Sesshoumaru perdit son sourire et tous ses sens furent immédiatement en alerte. Il ne sentait rien qui pouvait montrer la présence d'ennemis, peut-être que le vent était du coté de son opposant. Il regarda partout attentivement, mais ne vit rien. Il mit sa main sur la paume de Tokijin. Il était prêt si une bataille avait lieu.

Sesshoumaru était prêt à donner sa vie pour protéger les deux créatures si précieuses en son cœur et l'ennemi allait mourir d'une mort affreuse s'il touchait à ses deux bijoux. InuHayai arrêta de ramasser les fleurs et son bouquet dans la main tomba à terre. Il tomba doucement vers le sol et Rin la regarda en arrêtant de bouger et elle vit que celle-ci était très alertée par quelque chose.

Instinctivement, Rin regarda Sesshoumaru qui cherchait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est mon seigneur? Qu'il y a-t-il? » Rin demanda nerveusement.

« Ne bouge pas Rin » Sesshoumaru lui ordonna, mais c'était trop tard.

« Non! » Sesshoumaru lui cria.

Rin avait fait un pas en sa direction, mais quelque chose l'avait touchée à son côté gauche sous les côtes. Elle avait figé immédiatement et sa respiration s'arrêta à son tour lorsqu'elle sentit une pièces de métal la transpercer. Elle tomba tranquillement vers le sol quand une autre flèche s'enfonça dans son mollet droit.

Du sang, le sang de Rin était ce que Sesshoumaru pouvait seulement sentir et il vit rouge en cherchant désespérément son ennemi, mais était trop distrait par le sang de sa bien aimé pour agir normalement, son instinct de protection était trop puissant. Il courut jusqu'à Rin si rapidement qu'InuHayai sursauta de le voir à ses côtés si vite.

« Rin, ça va? » Sesshoumaru lui demanda affolé.

« Ne vous souciez pas de moi mon seigneur, trouvez l'ennemi. » Lui dit-elle simplement pour le rassurer.

« Mais Rin, je ne… »

« LÀ! » InuHayai cria.

Sesshoumaru se leva et regarda dans la direction que la petite pointait et il vit des dizaines de démons dans les branches d'arbres qui ornait la clairière. Il regarda attentivement et il vit que c'était des serviteurs de Naraku_. Qu'est-ce que les anciens serviteurs de Naraku font ici et pourquoi nous attaquent-ils?_ Sesshoumaru se demanda.

Il sortit Tensaiga de son fourreau et le donna à InuHayai. La petite fille la prit dans ses mains avec admiration. Elle recevait le katana qui portait le nom de sabre de Vie.

« Cela vous protégera. » Sesshoumaru lui dit simplement avant de foncer vers les ennemis sans regarder en arrière.

« Oui mon oncle. » La petite fille lui répondit.

Sesshoumaru sortit Tokijin et était prêt à tous les tuer, il allait être sans merci. Il se dit qu'ils seraient tous tuer pour avoir oser toucher et blesser sa tendre moitié et il ne pouvait pardonner cette acte si cruel. Il fit balancer Tokijin et le coup partit vers les monstres de Naraku. L'attaque détruit les pauvres arbres qui les cachaient.

Ses yeux rouges vifs, montrant son côté démon sur un corps si humain, firent leurs apparitions qui clamaient la vengeance. En un court laps de temps plusieurs démons périrent sous sa lame. Il réussit sans mal à accoter le dernier démon au sol pour l'interroger avant qu'il ne subisse le même sort que ses compagnons.

« Qui vous envoie? Répond moi sale démon de bas niveau et tu seras délivré de cette vie très rapidement sans trop de douleur. » Sesshoumaru lui dit d'une voix rauque pleine de rage.

Le démon de taille moyenne se mit à rire et reçu un coup du pommeau de Tokijin sur le crâne. Sesshoumaru était enragé et il mit sa main aux ongles tranchant sur le cou de sa victime et il le serra avant de le lui briser. Son opposant réussi à parler quand même.

« Onijuujitsushita est réveillé déjà, mais il ne sera pas détruit cette fois. Ta pauvre femelle en est la preuve… » Le démon put dire avant que l'on entende un craquement.

« Donc, Onigumo, Naraku est vivant…jamais la paix ne durera… » Sesshoumaru se remémora une partie de son passé.

**-Flash-back-**

Sesshoumaru regardait Hatsuyuki qui tenait une rose noire dans ses mains, soudainement la rose tourna rouge et les pétales tournèrent au rouge clair avant de tomber fanés au sol.

« Vous vous battrez sur les champs de bataille pour regagner votre amour, cependant votre mort s'y trouvera. Ton destin n'est pas ce qu'il a de plus heureux Sesshoumaru, mais combat toujours et sans relâche et garde en mémoire les vies que tu veux protéger et non la tienne, ce sera ta force. » Hatsuyuki déclara doucement toujours sur le même ton avant de laisser la tige tomber au sol.

Sesshoumaru la regarda indifféremment comme il faisait toujours.

« Souviens-toi de ceci Sesshoumaru, aime, aime pleinement. Ce sera la seule joie qui te sera permise dans ce bas monde durant le reste de ta vie. » Ajouta-t-elle, mais Sesshoumaru était déjà loin d'elle marchant vers sa le village, mais il avait tout entendu.

**- Fin du flash-back-**

Il regarda où se trouvait Rin et ses yeux se remplir de larmes, mais aucune ne glissa sur ses joues douces et blanches. Hatsuyuki savait déjà son futur depuis si longtemps, même avant qu'elle ne le rencontre. Les pièces du puzzle se placent une à une sans qu'il le veuille, Hatsuyuki ne fait que les placer en temps et lieu. Le vent avait disparu et le soleil était maintenant à veille de se coucher à l'horizon.

« Une belle journée… »

* * *


	10. Les peurs de Sesshoumaru et son amour

**Koi Otome **

**L'amour d'une jeune femme**

Chapitre 10- Les peurs de Sesshoumaru et son amour

Sesshoumaru ramena précipitamment son précieux, mais blessé trésor à son château. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de peur pour un être vivant qu'à cet instant là. Il avait presque pensé qu'elle était morte en face de lui lorsqu'il l'avait vu tomber au sol. Une odeur de mort avait encerclé Rin tout de suite après qu'elle ait percuté le sol et Sesshoumaru détestait la mort. Tous ses sens avaient été perturbés et il avait même failli oublier de prendre sa revanche rapidement sur les fautifs. Il avait ressenti à cet instant comment son père s'était senti quand il avait fait face à Ryuukotsusei. _Je suis désolé père de vous avoir tant haït à cet instant, vous méritiez mieux que ma haine pour les humains à cette époque._ Sesshoumaru se dit.

Le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest était présentement assis sur le lit à côté de sa tendre Rin. Il avait demandé l'assistance de la miko dès qu'il eut mis le pied au château et le plus rapide messager du château était partit en trombe vers le château en construction sans se le faire dire deux fois. Kagome était donc en train de revenir sur le dos de Ah Un avec Inuyasha. Il était donc là en train de s'inquiéter pour sa Rin, pour la vie si fragile d'une humaine, inquiet que sa vie ne s'échappe de se corps si jeune et si plein de joie, peur qu'elle ne le laisse seul pour toujours. Il savait que Tensaiga ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, il ne pouvait la soigner, le sabre était fait pour faire revivre et non pour réparer les blessures.

Rin avait perdu connaissance lorsqu'il était arrivé à ses côtés dans le champ après la défaite des sbires de Naraku. Il s'était senti si faible, si troublé pour une simple humaine comme jamais auparavant, pour son humaine, pour sa compagne, pour… son amour. _Plus personne ne te fera du mal Rin, non plus personne. Je vais accomplir mon destin jusqu'à ma mort en te protégeant toujours_. Sesshoumaru se disait en déposant un baiser sur le front de la brunette. Elle était si brûlante sous ses doigts glacials_. Elle a sûrement de la fièvre et cette maudite miko qui n'est toujours pas arrivé, où est-elle bon sens!_ Sesshoumaru fulminait. Son sang bouillait de rage, il était dépendant d'une miko, d'une humaine et si impuissant en cette situation présente et il détestait cela du plus profond de son âme.

Finalement, après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, il capta l'odeur d'Inuyasha et de sa compagne. Il ouvrit sans attendre la porte de la chambre et les attendaient silencieusement ce qui n'était pas le cas mentalement. Il les entendit courir dans le château dirigé par le batracien vert. Ils entrèrent donc dans la chambre sans voir Sesshoumaru et Kagome commença précipitamment son inspection sur les blessures de Rin. Elle passa ses mains au dessus de la jeune fille et elle su immédiatement ce qu'elle avait. Elle ordonna qu'on lui apporte de l'eau et des serviettes et elle commença sa technique de miko secret sur Rin. Elle demanda aux deux frères de sortir de la pièce pour garder l'intimité de Rin. Sesshoumaru voulu protester, mais il vit le regard sérieux de Kagome et il voulait absolument qu'elle la soigne, qu'elle fasse revivre sa fleur joyeuse.

Sans penser vers où il se dirigeait, Sesshoumaru se retrouva dans le jardin. Il se serait mis à pleurer en regardant cet endroit s'il avait été capable d'une telle émotion. À la place, son masque sans faille, impassible pour tous était là, il était froid et fermé. Il savait que son frère se tenait en arrière de lui et il regroupa les forces qu'il lui restait et il informa Inuyasha de la situation, du cas d'Onijuujitsushita, car maintenant Inuyasha était un allié, il devait savoir la vérité.

« Qu'est-il arrivé Sesshoumaru? Ma fille va bien j'espère. Où est-elle? Réponds Sesshoumaru! » Inuyasha lui demanda anxieusement, mais en hurlant presque.

« Ton enfant est en sûreté et elle est dans la cuisine. Nous avons été attaqué par des démons d'Onijuujitsushita dans le champ où nous nous trouvons. Tout à commencé par un changement étrange de la direction du vent et puis soudainement Rin a été touchée par deux flèches. Je n'ai absolument rien senti Inuyasha… » Sesshoumaru lui dit en se tournant vers son frère avec des yeux tristes malgré le fait qu'il tentait de cacher ses émotions.

Inuyasha vit donc pour la première fois de sa vie que son frère était capable d'avoir un cœur, qu'il était très perturbé par cet évènement. Il vit combien son frère était impuissant et _effrayé?_ Il avait peur, Inuyasha se serait mis à rire pendant des heures il y a des mois de cela, mais pour l'instant, il compatissait avec son frère, il se sentait même désolé de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Même s'ils se battaient souvent ensemble depuis des lustres, il était incapable de prendre sa revanche devant ce Sesshoumaru si démoralisé, car il savait ce que c'était le vrai sens du mot amour.

« Qui est Onijuujitsushita en passant? » Inuyasha reprit sérieusement la conversation.

« Naraku. Cependant cette fois il est plus puissant, il sera un démon à part entière, comme son nom signifie. » Sesshoumaru lui dit tristement.

« Comment est-ce possible? Bâtard, justement quand nous étions en paix! » Inuyasha s'écria. « J'espère que le mariage de Kouga ne sera pas cancellé, c'est très bientôt. » Inuyasha dit plus bas pour lui-même.

Sesshoumaru avait levé un sourcil. Il avait maintenant la réponse à la présence du jeune loup dans son château une semaine plus tôt. Était-ce la surprise que Rin voulait lui faire? Voulait-elle lui demander d'être son escorte? Inuyasha regarda son frère dans les yeux.

« Hmmm…est-ce que tu y es invité? » Inuyasha lui demanda en hésitant en voyant Sesshoumaru perdu dans ses pensées après son petit commentaire personnel.

« Je crois que c'était la surprise que Rin me cachait. » Sesshoumaru lui dit avec un sourire en coin.

Il souriait, car il s'imaginait toutes les faces des seigneurs au mariage de Kouga quand il tiendrait Rin contre lui devant eux. Elle allait devenir sa compagne pour le reste de sa vie et la dame des terres de l'Ouest, il devait l'annoncer à Rin avant le mariage, conclu-t-il. Peut-être qu'ils se marieront aussi bientôt. Il s'imaginait la scène, un mariage plus imposant que celui de son père. Sesshoumaru était une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées.

Kagome arriva longtemps après dans l'immense jardin plein de couleurs pastelles. Elle sourit et Sesshoumaru su immédiatement que Rin était saine et sauf maintenant et un long soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Il marcha calmement vers la direction de sa chambre puis s'arrêta soudainement.

« Vous pouvez rester ici le temps que vous voulez. Vous êtes maintenant des membres de la famille sur les terres de ce Sesshoumaru. S'il vous faut quoi que ce soit, Jaken est là. Ne me dérangez pour rien au monde. » Sesshoumaru disparu dans son palace.

« Merci Sesshoumaru. » Inuyasha répondit avant d'embrasser Kagome et la remercier de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir pour la future lady des terres de l'Ouest.

Le Taiyoukai entra sans un mot dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de sa belle. Elle était toujours endormi, il passa ses doigts d'aristocrate sur front de la jeune femme et pu en déduire que sa fièvre avait disparue. La jeune prêtresse avait donc du talent pour avoir sauver la vie de sa Rin après tout. Il entendait Rin respirer normalement et il ne pu s'empêcher de trouver qu'elle ressemblait à un ange. Un paisible ange magnifique et élégant.

Sesshoumaru la regarda ainsi fasciné pour cet être vivant pendant des heures. Il avait détaillé et admiré la délicatesse de son visage, la splendeur de son tendre cœur. Il s'était même imaginé voir leurs futurs enfants, des petits inu courir dans les champs, mais chaque fois quelque chose de terrible apparaissait dans la beauté de cette scène. Chaque fois il voyait Naraku tuer Rin et rire de lui en lui disant qu'il n'était même pas capable de la protéger ainsi que sa petite famille. Sesshoumaru ouvrit subitement les yeux une fois de plus, son cœur battait comme un fou. Il avait peur, une peur immense en ce moment. Comme pour ce rassurer que tout n'était qu'un rêve il caressa la joue de son bijou si précieux et s'endormit à ses côtés en la serrant contre lui, pour le rassurer qu'elle était toujours vivante et à ses côtés.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin toujours aux côtés de Rin. La même beauté qu'hier, il était le plus heureux des démons en ce moment. Il embrassa Rin sur la joue et les yeux de sa belle s'ouvrirent peu à peu en battant rapidement des cils. Ses yeux noisettes se perdirent dans ses yeux ambres.

« Bon matin mon amour » Sesshoumaru lui murmura.

« Bon matin à vous aussi, mon…amour. » Rin lui répondit timidement avant de lui sourire.

Elle voulu déposer sa main sur la joue de son seigneur avant de pouvoir l'embrasser, mais une douleur atroce se fit ressentir et elle oublia toute tentative d'atteindre Sesshoumaru. Elle replaça donc sa main où elle était et elle se tourna un peu pour fuir ses yeux ambres si captivants. Elle retenait péniblement ses larmes qui s'amassaient rapidement dans ses yeux.

« Tout ceci n'était donc pas un rêve. » Rin se dit pour elle-même.

« Non, j'en suis désolé, j'ai manqué à mon devoir envers toi Rin. » Sesshoumaru lui dit avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Rin le regarda avec un regard confus. Il n'avait jamais failli pour quoi que ce soit pour elle. Il avait toujours été là, il l'avait toujours soigné quand elle était malade où elle s'était fait mal, il la consolait quand elle était effrayée et il la protégeait toujours du danger. Même plus, il l'avait fait revivre. Elle était la plus chanceuse personne qui soit de tout le Japon et elle appréciait tout ce que Sesshoumaru faisait pour elle. Dans aucun cas, elle n'avait pensé qu'il avait manqué en son devoir de la protéger. Au grand jamais.

« Vous n'avez rien failli mon seigneur. La preuve est que nous somme ici vous et moi mon amour. » Rin lui dit tristement en souriant pour le rassurer.

Sesshoumaru sourit d'amusement. Il était toujours aussi parfait aux yeux de Rin. Pour tout ce qu'il faisait, elle était heureuse. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Leur amour allait perdurer pour toujours, aucun humain, aucun Dieu ne pouvait les séparer. Leur amour un envers l'autre était trop fort pour être brisé.

Les longs cheveux argentés de Sesshoumaru glissait doucement autour de Rin et caressait sa peau lorsqu'ils entraient en contact avec elle et elle adorait cette sensation. Elle réussi à passer ses doigts dans cette cascade soyeuse, ses cheveux étaient si parfait, tout comme son propriétaire Rin pensait en souriant à travers de ce baiser.

Elle réussit finalement à mettre ses doigts sur la joue de son bien aimer qui était plus froide que ses doigts et elle voulait le réchauffer. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi il était si froid quand elle le touchait, mais que peu de temps après avoir touché cette peau si douce, elle était aussi chaude qu'elle, tout cela était si irréel. Était-ce le pouvoir de l'amour? Rin perdue dans ses pensées se perdit dans le baiser de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru détacha tranquillement ses lèvres de celles de Rin et déposa de petits baisers volatils jusque dans son cou. Pleins de frissons de plaisir envahirent Rin à cet instant, elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de son amour si proche d'elle. Puis, sans avertissement Sesshoumaru s'arrêta et regarda les yeux de sa belle.

« Rin, je sais que tu es dans un état plus faible qu'ordinaire mais… » Sesshoumaru fit une pause.

« Oui mon seigneur? » Rin demanda doucement en passa ses doigts sur une des marques rouges de Sesshoumaru.

« Acceptes-tu de devenir mienne, Rin? De devenir la maîtresse des terres de l'Ouest? » Sesshoumaru lui demanda sérieusement.

« En autant que vous êtes à mes côtés mon seigneur, je le désire du plus profond de mon cœur. » Rin lui répondit en l'embrassa pour sceller leur accord.

Sesshoumaru était heureux de savoir qu'elle était autant amoureuse de lui et lui d'elle. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres si pulpeuses et savoureuses avant de se détacher d'elle une fois de plus.

« Je sais que tu es toujours ensommeillée ma belle Rin, mais voudrais-tu être ma compagne pour toujours? Veux-tu être pour toujours avec moi? » Sesshoumaru lui demanda finalement.

Elle déposa doucement ses doigts sur les tendres lèvres de Sesshoumaru pour l'empêcher d'en rajouter. Comme si elle allait refuser son seigneur qui lui donnait tant d'amour en ce moment. Ce n'était pas du au hasard si elle avait eut une seconde chance pour vivre, c'était parce qu'ils étaient destinés à vivre ensemble, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Elle ôta tranquillement ses doigts de ses lèvres chaudes et se perdit dans ses yeux ambres plein d'amour.

« Je sais que vous m'aimez mon seigneur et j'accepte volontiers d'être votre femme et de faire face à tous les dangers avec vous. Je vous aime Sesshoumaru.» Lui dit-elle avec un sourire tendre et plein de passion.

« J'espère que cela ne te fera pas souffrir. » Lui dit-il en passant ses ongles griffus sur sa joue.

Il fit descendre sa main et s'arrêta à la base de son cou et de son épaule en faisant frémir Rin par ce contact sensuel. Puis, il s'arrêta de jouer sur sa peau quand il eut trouvé l'endroit parfait pour établir sa marque. Il mit un peu de pression sur la peau délicate de Rin et ses ongles pénétrèrent la chair doucement. Il sentit les larmes de Rin inonder ses deux perles noisettes malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas pleurer. Il retira doucement sa main et lécha la trace sanguinolente qu'il venait de faire. En peu de temps, la blessure disparue grâce à sa salive.

C'était le plus pur et le plus délicieux sang qu'il lui avait été permis de goûter de toute sa vie et maintenant cela lui appartenait. Il sentit le sang sous ses ongles s'imprégner en lui et savoura le moment. Il avait marqué Rin autant qu'elle l'avait marqué. Ils étaient maintenant inséparables jusqu'à leur mort. Sesshoumaru était au septième ciel et regarda heureux sa Rin, sa compagne, la sienne. Ses larmes avaient disparues et un grand sourire lui répondait.

« Tu es la plus courageuse des personnes que je connaisse mon amour. » Sesshoumaru lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Ou plutôt je suis la seule personne que vous aimez et que vous prenez soin. » Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Maintenant repose toi ma belle. Dort pendant que cela est encore possible. » Sesshoumaru lui susurra.

Un sourire épuisé ce montra sur ses lèvres, c'était vrai, elle avait besoin énormément de sommeil pour récupérer de tout les évènements qui se bousculaient si vite en si peu de temps. Elle sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil en sachant que** son** mari était et allait être pour toujours à ses côtés. Sesshoumaru la regarda sombrer et peu de temps après il la rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée.

« Je t'aimerai toujours Rin pour qui tu es. »

**-Fin du chapitre 10-**


	11. Reste comme tu es!

**Koi Otome **

**L'amour d'une jeune femme**

Chapitre 11- Reste comme tu es!

Cela ne faisait que quatre jours que Rin était en convalescence et déjà elle était presque prête à recommencer ses activités. Elle avait guéri plus vite que n'importe qu'elle humaine. _Est-ce à cause de la marque de Sesshoumaru?_ Rin se demanda, mais ne demanda aucune explication à son seigneur. Sesshoumaru avait passé presque tout son temps à ses côtés et à la regarder sans jamais se lasser, il était devenu très protecteur. Tous les servants du château avaient remarqué son comportement 'étrange' et les rumeurs allaient de bon train. Sûrement du au fait que c'était inimaginable de voir leur seigneur en amour, qui aurait prévu le coup? Le masque impassible de Sesshoumaru avait craqué et n'existait quasiment plus dorénavant. Il laissait voir ses émotions à n'importe qui dans son château.

Cependant, si une personne avait le malheur d'entrer dans la chambre de Sesshoumaru sans sa permission, l'intrus était immédiatement mis à la porte avec douleur par un Sesshoumaru très en colère, il était facilement irritable depuis qu'il avait marqué Rin. Rin trouvait son comportement très étrange et inquiétant, elle craignait parfois ce Sesshoumaru très (ou plutôt trop) affectif. _Est-ce vraiment comment on ce sent lorsque nous sommes liés avec un démon?_ Rin ne cessait de se demander. Plusieurs questions s'étaient formées dans son esprit depuis qu'elle récupérait. Il agissait trop différent du Sesshoumaru qu'elle admirait et qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle restait muette, mais continuait de le fixer et d'analyser ses moindres mouvements depuis ces quatre jours passés à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle regrettait d'avoir accepté d'être sienne, mais elle allait devenir folle si elle devait rester encore une journée de plus enfermée avec **ce** Sesshoumaru.

Au début, elle avait bien aimé son côté tendre et les yeux doux qu'il lui faisait, ainsi que toute l'attention qu'il lui portait, mais là elle était très fatiguée de le voir ainsi. Elle regarda donc ailleurs que dans ces yeux ambre trop émotifs, d'un homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Elle décida donc, qu'aujourd'hui, elle allait sortir de cette chambre, peu importe l'endroit où elle allait, elle voulait sortir et maintenant serait le mieux. Elle s'adressa donc à Sesshoumaru avant qu'elle ne devienne folle.

« Sesshoumaru, j'aurai besoin d'un bain, pouvez-vous m'y emmener? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ma chère. Tes blessures pourraient rouvrir et je ne veux pas que cela arrive. »

« S'il vous plaît, je serai prudente, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre un bain. » Ses yeux noisette l'imploraient d'accéder à sa requête.

Sesshoumaru dû s'y faire et hocha de la tête positivement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était si légère dans ses bras si puissant, que Sesshoumaru n'avait absolument pas besoin de forcer, comme s'il ne faisait que traîner un panier de pommes. Ils arrivèrent donc, dans la salle de bain rapidement. Il déposa ses deux katanas sur une table et entra dans l'eau avec sa belle femme dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas remis sa fidèle armure depuis qu'il était revenu au château, comme cela il ne blesserait jamais sa précieuse. Cependant, il ne pouvait délaisser ses armes, une trop vieille habitude qu'il avait.

Son haori et le kimono de Rin se retrouvèrent rapidement trempés dans l'eau chaude et malheureusement, l'eau chaude toucha rapidement les blessures de Rin et un crie de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Même après quatre jours, elle n'était pas capable de contrôler la douleur qui la tiraillait parfois même si les plaies étaient presque fermées.

« Veux-tu retourner dans notre chambre maintenant? » Sesshoumaru lui demanda en sentant lui aussi la douleur en même temps qu'elle et son cœur avaient souffert.

Rin s'empressa de le regarder et de brasser sa tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite pour répondre à sa question. (A/N : Elle n'est quand même pas suicidaire!) Elle ne voulait en aucun cas retourner dans cette chambre qu'elle venait à peine de quitter. Elle se sentait déjà mieux de l'avoir quitté. Le poids de son kimono et les bras de Sesshoumaru l'empêchaient de le quitter et d'apprécier grandement son bain. Elle le regarda donc. _Va-t-il encore me grogner après si j'essaye de m'en aller de lui?_ Rin se demanda. Sesshoumaru vu ce regard qui le suppliait de la laisser nager par elle-même. Avec un long et fort soupir, il la laissa doucement seule dans l'eau.

Il sortit immédiatement de l'eau après et replaça ses katana à leurs places. Sans lui jeter un regard, il parla.

« J'ai des affaires à régler. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu n'a qu'à me demander ou à parler aux servantes de l'autre côté de la porte. Fais attention à toi, mon amour. »

Il la laissa donc là, seule au milieu du bain. _Est-ce que je l'ai blessé? Ai-je blessé ses sentiments?_ Rin devint triste tout à coup. Rin chassa vite ses pensées sombres et défit son obi et enleva son vieux kimono qui toucha le fond après s'être laissé glissé de la peau de Rin. Elle nagea un peu en faisant attention à ne pas rouvrir ses plaies. _Mon dieu que je me sens bien!_ Cela faisait si longtemps, elle adorait la sensation de l'eau glisser sur peau et bien vite elle trouva le savon. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été si sale, bref depuis son enfance. Elle se mit à sourire. Elle se remémora quelque passage de son enfance avec Sesshoumaru, que de beaux souvenirs. Que de moments plaisants passés avec son seigneur et le nombre de fois qu'elle devait prendre des bains après avoir ramassé des fleurs toute la journée pour lui et voir son sourire juste pour elle, pour la remercier.

_Ah, que de souvenirs! Les fleurs!_ C'était les choses qui lui manquaient le plus depuis qu'elle était prisonnière dans la chambre de Sesshoumaru. Elle rinça sa peau semblable à du lait ainsi que ses cheveux et était prête à sortir de l'eau quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas apporté une rechange.

« Est-ce qu'une personne pourrait m'apporter un nouveau kimono, s'il vous plaît? »

Elle entendit des pas de l'autre côté du mur et bientôt une servante ouvrit a porte et déposa le kimono sur la même table que Sesshoumaru avait déposé ses armes plus tôt. La petite démone avait apporté un superbe kimono rouge qu'elle avait reçu pour son anniversaire. Elle remercia la jeune et prit une serviette pour s'assécher. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva complètement sortit de l'eau, elle ressentit encore un tiraillement, mais l'ignora, elle devait être forte.

Elle regarda une fois de plus ce merveilleux kimono qui valait une fortune. Il était certes rouge vif, mais le design était ivoire ce qui radoucissait le rouge. Le dessin était des hérons ivoire, des oiseaux aux longs cous et aux longes pattes apparaissant comme des oiseaux majestueux semblables à des dieux. Elle était tout de suite tombée sous le charme dès le moment où son regard s'était posé sur celui-ci. Elle le mit tranquillement pour la première fois. Elle ajouta la touche finale quand elle plaça l'obi ivoire autour d'elle.

Rin bougea un peu pour voir si le tissu touchait ses blessures et avec soulagement elle vit que non. Elle sortit donc de cette pièce chaude et humide et se dirigea vers son jardin qui l'avait manqué plus que tout au monde. Elle y pénétra et admira la beauté de cet endroit magique. Le soleil resplendissait dans le ciel bleu qui n'indiquait pas que l'hiver arrivait à grand pas. Aucune fleur n'était encore fanée. Elle marcha au travers de ces merveilles et décida d'en faire un bouquet pour son seigneur. _Il va sûrement être heureux de voir ses fleurs dans notre chambre, peut-être qu'il sourira comme avant._

Pendant ce temps, Sesshoumaru était dans sa bibliothèque en train de lire les rapports qui venaient de l'Est et du Sud. Il faut préciser qu'il s'était changé avant de s'asseoir parmi la montagne de documents en papier de riz. Il était donc habillé comme d'habitude avec son haori blanc et rouge qui garnissait la majorité de sa garde-robe. Il était donc là, à regarder tous ces rouleaux sur la table. Il commença donc le long processus de tous les lire, il en prit donc un et commença à le lire. Il découvrit que deux agressions faites par les sbires de Naraku eurent lieux. Encore une fois les compagnes des grands seigneurs s'était faites agressées. _Onijuujitsushita a surpris les seigneurs de la même façon qu'ils s'y sont pris envers moi. Ils étaient très bons pour camoufler leurs présences. Mais quel était leur raison cette fois pour les attaquer, le shikon no tama avait disparu après qu'il soit complété ? _

La fiancé de Kouga, Ayame, avait été blessée au bras, mais elle était déjà saine et sauve et plutôt en colère contre Naraku. Le message était arrivé peu de temps après l'incident. Ils étaient en train de faire la décoration pour le mariage quand le vent avait changé de direction et un nuage de flèches était dirigé vers Ayame. C'était la seule visée. Kouga et ses acolytes s'étaient rapidement débarrassé de leurs attaquants. Kouga avait écrit dans le parchemin si Sesshoumaru gardait toujours son statut d'allié dans cette guerre à venir. Une alliance contre ce démon si diabolique.

Pourquoi ce monstre s'en prend-il à nos épouses ? Sesshoumaru se perdit dans ses pensées. Il devait discuter bientôt de cela avec son frère. Il replaça son rouleau et il sentit l'air pour trouver la signature de Rin, mais ne trouva rien. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'au bain pour voir si elle s'y trouvait toujours. Il vit le kimono au fond de l'eau et aucune trace de Rin. _Est-ce que Onijuujitsushita avait frappé à nouveau déjà?_ Pensa-t-il inquiet.

Il commença à courir dans tout le château à la recherche de sa Rin, puis il trouva enfin la trace de Rin et se précipita dehors. Il ouvrit la porte et vu sa fiancée dans le jardin et tout ses sens se calmèrent et les battements de son cœur diminuèrent d'intensité et il laissa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'y avait aucun danger pour le moment. Il marcha donc jusqu'à sa jolie fleur et s'assit à côté.

« Elles sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, un cadeau de la nature comme toi mon amour. »

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front et elle le regarda. _Si captivant et si aimable_, Rin en déduis. Elle avait déjà oublié son comportement étrange des jours précédents, ainsi que ses regards gênants. Elle l'aimait un point c'est tout. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle s'était sentie comme un poids pour lui et qu'elle détestait montrer ses faiblesses à son seigneur.

Elle l'embrassa et se fut bientôt un baiser enflammé. Elle était et resterait sa fleur sauvage, qui n'était pas faite pour une vie de château, mais pour une vie de liberté et de bonheur. Quelques instants plus tard, ce baiser s'acheva et Sesshoumaru inspira et l'odeur envoûtante de sa belle l'envahit et il sourit. C'était la seule femme qu'il était capable de supporter l'odeur et qu'il appréciait. Il regarda sa beauté qui avait repris des forces depuis ce matin. _Le seul fait qu'elle soit dehors la rend si joyeuse._

« Je vous ai choisi un bouquet de fleurs juste pour vous mon amour. »

Elle lui tendit le bouquet et il le prit doucement, le bouquet était aussi magnifique que sa Rin. Elle a choisi les plus belles et celles que je préfère le plus. Elle était la compagne la plus intentionnée qu'il y avait sur ses terres. Il sentit les fleurs qui avaient la même fragrance que sa Rin. Peut-être était-ce la raison qu'il les aimait tant. Il regarda le paysage qui les entourait en ce jour d'automne.

« Mon seigneur ? »

« Arrête ces formalités Rin, elles ne s'appliquent plus pour toi, je suis ton égal maintenant. » Lui susurra-t-il avant d'ajouter « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rin? »

« Je vous ai caché quelque chose à propos du seigneur Kouga et je pense que c'est le moment parfait pour vous le dire. » Rin regardait le sol anxieuse.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour son mariage avec Ayame, l'héritière des loups blancs, je crois que c'est cela n'est-ce pas? » Il sourit.

« Vous le saviez depuis le début? »

« Non. »

« Allez-vous m'accompagner alors? Voulez-vous me faire l'honneur d'être à mes côtés? » Lui dit-elle joyeusement.

« Oui, je vais t'accompagner, après tout nous sommes liés et j'ai le devoir de te protéger à tout moment. De plus, comment pourrais-je te laisser, ma si belle, seule parmi tant de démons ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois mangée ou touchée par ces démons de basse classe. »

Sesshoumaru lui dit avant de faire semblant de la manger, mais cela tourna vite à un assaut de baiser dans le cou de Rin. Elle commença à éclater de rire et de se sortir de son emprise. Elle se leva rapidement et elle se mit à courir. Sesshoumaru la regarda partir et il commença à la chasser. Aucune douleur n'avait prise Rin, tout avait disparu sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

En peu de temps, Sesshoumaru courait à ses côtés. Rin lui sourit et elle commença à avoir du mal à respirer, après tout elle n'était pas un démon, mais une simple humaine. Sesshoumaru sentit sa fatigue et l'attrapa dans ses bras et sauta dans l'arbre le plus proche et se déposa délicatement sur une branche.

Les deux se souriaient et Rin repris son souffle en se sentant si bien. Elle avait perdu tout signe de dépression de ce matin et elle l'aimait à nouveau de tout son cœur. Sesshoumaru qui la regardait toujours ne pu s'empêcher de penser. _« Souviens-toi de ceci Sesshoumaru, aime, aime pleinement. Ce sera la seule joie qui te sera permise dans ce bas monde durant le reste de ta vie. »_ Sesshoumaru se souvenait de ses mots comme si Hatsuyuki se trouvait à ses côtés. Oui, présentement il aimait de tout son cœur cette créature d'une beauté exceptionnelle qu'il tenait dans ses bras, ainsi que de toute son âme. Il lui donnerait toute la joie qu'il pouvait lui donner et il apprécierait tous les moments passés ensembles. Il se le promit.

« Je t'aime tellement mon amour. » Il l'embrassa une fois de plus.

« Même chose pour moi, mon chéri, mais promets moi quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est darling? »

« Reste comme tu es! »

Sesshoumaru approuva, mais ne comprit pas sa requête, peut-être qu'un jour elle lui expliquera. Avait-il changé tant que cela depuis qu'ils se connaissaient? Se demanda-t-il. Il ne le savait pas, mais il aimait ce sentiment d'être libre dans ses bras et tout ces moments passés en sa compagnie, une liberté, comme un être sauvage libre dans cette nature. Il l'aimait un point c'est tout.

* * *

**_  
_**


	12. Un mariage mémorable première partie

**Koi Otome**

Chapitre 12- Un mariage mémorable –

_Première partie_

« SESSHOUMARU! »

Une voix forte et aigue transperça le calme du château des les terres de l'Ouest. Les démons qui se trouvaient partout dans le château arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire alarmés. Ils se dirigèrent précipitamment vers la chambre des maîtres en prenant leurs armes en passant. Étaient-ils de nouveau attaqués? Est-ce que Naraku était enfin sortit de sa cachette? Servants et soldats couraient dans les corridors s'empressant de venir en aide à la future dame de l'Ouest. En peu de temps le personnel entier était en face de la chambre. Ils ouvrirent brusquement la porte et firent sursautés Rin qui eut la peur de sa vie.

Ils virent donc leur magnifique et splendide maîtresse sans aucune matière farfelue…bref, complètement nue! Rin les regardaient pétrifiée. Elle pensait voir son amoureux, son prince, mais non une horde entière de démons se trouvait devant elle. Elle hurla une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois elle paniquait vraiment et elle était rouge comme une pivoine. Rin attrapa un drap qui traînait près d'elle et tenta vainement de se dissimuler derrière, même s'il était un peu tard pour ça. Elle était tellement gênée. Finalement, les servantes se reprirent bien vites et commencèrent à envoyer les hommes plus loin, malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient pourtant une vue splendide.

Sesshoumaru arriva peu après l'incident devant sa porte, il avait croisé plusieurs démons dans les corridors et se demandait bien pourquoi. C'est donc en haletant qu'il fini par ouvrir la porte rapidement. Ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il soit haletant était le fait qu'il était aux limites de ses terres pour voir si des intrus, notamment les sbires de Naraku, étaient présents. Il était en train de se diriger vers l'Est quand il entendit son nom. Il s'était subitement retourné vers son château et commença à marcher vers son domaine sans se presser. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Sa Rin était enfin plus importante que ses terres. Puis, soudain il ressentit que sa Rin était effrayée de quelque chose. Il se mit donc à courir le plus rapidement possible pour protéger ce qui lui appartenait. Leurs liens s'étaient extrêmement développés depuis qu'il l'avait marqué. Donc, il courait comme un fou jusqu'au château sans trop faire attention aux soldats et servants qui l'entouraient.

Il n'avait que haussé légèrement un sourcil en les voyant, mais il ne s'était pas arrêté pour leur poser des questions. Après tout ils agissaient comme à l'habitude en s'inclinant quand il les croisait. Il était donc devant la porte et l'avait ouvrit sans ménagement pour voir ce qui se passait avec Rin. . Même si Sesshoumaru avait des réflexes de démons très développés, il ne sentit pas ce qui s'approchait dangereusement vers lui. Il se prit donc un oreiller immense en pleine gueule.

« SORTEZ D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT! » Rin cria de toutes ses forces enroulées dans le satin blanc de son lit sans se tourner vers l'intrus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? » Demanda-t-il un peu perdu, mais sérieusement.

Rin se retourna vers son seigneur et délaissant les draps pour venir se jeter dans les bras de Sesshoumaru sans avertissement. Finalement, celui qu'elle attendait était enfin là. Toutes ses peurs, toute son embarras s'étaient évaporés comme par miracle. Sesshoumaru l'entoura de ses bras puissant et adorait sentir la peau douce et crémeuse contre ses mains. Il inhala l'odeur envoûtante de Rin et quelques souvenirs des jours précédents refirent surfaces dans sa mémoire et il sourit. Elle était fantastique et si aimable. Il libéra une de ses mains et referma la porte et commença à déposer des baisers sur cette peau exquise. Elle était si bonne.

Rin ne se détacha pas de son embrase et adorait ses baisers avec une joie immense. Elle l'aimait tellement, mais elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Elle l'avait appelé pour une simple et seule raison et ce n'était vraiment pas pour ça, malheureusement pour Sesshoumaru. Elle se sépara de ses bras et elle retourna vers son lit. Sesshoumaru grogna un peu et elle lui sourit pour essayer de l'apaiser.

« Je t'ai appelé pour faire un choix très difficile, mon charmant futur époux. »

« Et qu'est-ce? » Sesshoumaru s'avança vers elle, tentant de la rendre captive de ses bras à nouveau.

Il s'arrêta quand il ne reçu pas de réponse à sa question et il décida plutôt de s'attaquer aux cheveux de Rin et bientôt au cou de sa protégée. Il adorait tellement cette femme si pure. Comment pouvait-il rester là à rien faire devant cette déesse nue en avant de lui? Il fit pivoter Rin et s'emparant goulûment de ses lèvres roses, mais lorsqu'il regarda dans les yeux de sa belle, il vit pour la première fois un sentiment qu'il n'y avait jamais vu, le refus. Il s'arrêta brusquement et elle se retourna vers le lit. Il ressentit à peu près le même effet qu'une douche froide devant ses yeux durs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Sa voix était timide, presque nerveuse pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il vit des larmes remplir les yeux de Rin et Sesshoumaru se demanda avec une peur immense ce qui pouvait bien se passer avec elle. Rin tourna autour de son lit silencieusement et dans ses pensées. Il était sérieusement inquiet. Finalement, elle s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Sesshoumaru, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi porter pour le mariage de Kouga. Quel kimono m'irait le mieux d'après toi? » Rin lui dit en pointant son lit avec ses doigts délicats.

Sesshoumaru porta donc son regard vers le lit et un immense soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. La peur de toutes les femmes, les vêtements. Une simple pièce de textile aux couleurs innombrables et inimaginable qui amène tant de misère aux dames. Il sourit à sa fiancée. Rin le regardait toujours et compris rapidement ce qu'il pensait.

« Ne vient surtout pas dire que tout est magnifique sur moi, choisi en un, s'il te plait! » Rin implorait.

Il regarda donc les chef-d'œuvres que constituaient les kimonos. Tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, avec un charme propice à chacun. Cependant, un d'entre eux attira plus son attention que les autres. Il était fait en différents tons de verts avec des dessins de feuilles de thés un peu partout. Cela lui rappela la première fois que Rin lui avait préparé et servit une tasse de thé vert spécialement crée par elle et il sourit.

Quand il avait goûté au thé, il s'était retenu de ne pas le recracher sur le plancher tellement qu'il était mauvais et avait faillit faire tuer l'auteur de cette atrocité jusqu'à temps qu'il sache que c'était la création de Rin. Il fallait préciser qu'elle était en train de le regarder quand il avait pris une gorgée et elle était nerveuse de recevoir ses commentaires sur son nouveau breuvage. Il s'était donc contenté de reposer la tasse de thé encore pas mal pleine dans la soucoupe et il lui dit simplement de travailler plus fort pour améliorer son thé pour créer le meilleur. Donc, plusieurs années plus tard, elle fut capable de lui servir le meilleur thé de tout le Japon, qu'il soit vert, blanc ou noir. Il faut cependant préciser que Jaken avait reçu aucun honneur pour avoir passé des heures innombrables à le lui apprendre et à la refaire recommencer. S'il avait eut des cheveux, il ne lui en resterait plus un sur le crâne aujourd'hui.

Sesshoumaru se reprit et regarda le kimono vert à nouveau et le prit dans ses mains, faisant glisser la soie si douce entre ses doigts et commença à revêtir sa Rin dans ce matériel si parfait. Rin se laissa faire et à chaque fois que sa peau entrait en contact avec les doigts aristocrates de Sesshoumaru, un frisson la parcourut tout le long de son corps. Elle avait ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, donc Sesshoumaru n'avait aucune difficulté pour lui placer son kimono digne des dieux. Quand il eut finalement fini de l'habiller il s'empara de ses lèvres pulpeuses et délicates. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et Sesshoumaru domina ce baiser passionné. Sesshoumaru ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir, il n'avait jamais assez de sa Rin. Ils se séparèrent un moment après et Rin lui caressa sa joue et lui sourit.

« Es-tu prêt Sesshoumaru? »

« Toujours. »

« Est-ce que je fais préparer Ah Un? »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je peux nous y amener. »

« Comme tu veux, mais…qu'est-ce que nous donnons comme cadeau de mariage? »

Cadeau! Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Il ne savait même pas qu'il fallait en donner un, il donnait seulement des cadeaux à Rin. En plus, que voulais un loup démon comme cadeau de mariage? Il ne pensait à rien pour ses démons inférieurs à lui. Il haussa donc un sourcil. Il n'avait aucune idée quoi donner.

« Je savais que tu avait oublié. » Rin commença à rire en le regardant.

Sesshoumaru la regarda confuse. Avait-elle parlé d'un cadeau pour les loups avec lui? Il ne se rappelait de rien de tout cela et il écoutait toujours attentivement ce que Rin lui disait. Il se sentit nerveux tout d'un coup, commençait-il à être trop vieux? Rin plaça ses bras autour de son cou et le regarda jusqu'à temps qu'il pose ses yeux ambre sur elle. Il relaxa tout d'un coup.

« J'ai acheté un cadeau pour eux. Je crois qu'ils vont apprécier ce que je vais leur donner. » Rin déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Une surprise mon cher! »

« Quand est-ce que toutes ces surprises vont-elles finir ma chère? » Dit-il avec un air plutôt exaspéré.

« Je sais que tu aimes cela! J'en suis sûre! »

C'était vrai qu'il était fatigué de toutes les surprises que Rin lui faisait, mais il les trouvait toujours ingénieuses, à part le château pour Inuyasha. Inuyasha allait être trop proche de lui maintenant, mais c'était une idée très bonne venant d'une simple humaine. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Rin et défit le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux ensembles. Une cascade de fins fils noirs tomba sur les épaules de Rin. Il la trouvait toujours plus belle ainsi. De plus, il était si facile de passer ses doigts au travers de cette cascade. Il prit ensuite la main de Rin dans la sienne et commença à marcher vers la sortie.

« Où est notre cadeau? »

« Ah, oui. J'ai envoyer Jaken hier le délivrer. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas encore été dérangé aujourd'hui par lui. »

« Merveilleuse idée, il va falloir que j'envoie Jaken plus souvent en terres lointaines. »

Le couple parfait avait enfin rejoint la sortie. Peu de temps après qu'ils aient mis le pied sur le chemin de gravelle, un petit nuage cotonneux apparu sous leurs pieds. Rin regarda ce phénomène surnaturel se produire sous ses pieds. Comment cela pouvait-il exister? Elle tâtonna du pied le petit nuage et le sentit solide, mais moelleux sous ses sandales. Elle sourit d'amusement.

Rin s'aperçu rapidement que ce nuage était bien plus vite que Ah Un, cependant elle ne se passerait pas du dragon à deux têtes, elle avait grandi avec lui après tout. Ils survolèrent en peu de temps la frontière du territoire de Sesshoumaru avec celui de Kouga. Il y avait plusieurs drapeaux qui délimitaient les terres. L'Ouest était représenté par un immense chien blanc entouré de fleurs rouges tandis que l'Est était désigné par trois loups, un blanc et un noir qui entouraient un gros loup brun.

Personne ne pouvait passer à côté de ces immenses drapeaux qui étaient visibles à bien des kilomètres d'où ils se trouvaient. Rin allait poser une question à son seigneur quand ils passèrent les drapeaux, mais le site de la cérémonie apparu quelques secondes avant qu'elle puisse émettre un son. Ils descendirent à terre et Rin était estomaquée. C'était un autre phénomène aussi stupéfiant que le petit nuage de Sesshoumaru.

Une multitude de fleurs flottait dans les airs sans support et tournoyait et se déplaçait tranquillement un peu partout. Les fleurs roses, mauves, oranges, bleus et autres couleurs créaient une harmonie et un spectacle merveilleux pour ce début de mariage. Rin regardait stupéfaite les fleurs flotter autour d'elle comme une petite fille. Elle aurait bien aimé être quelques années plus tôt, elle se serait mis à essayer de toutes les attraper et de s'amuser une bonne partie de la journée, mais elle devait se comporter comme la dame de l'Ouest, alors elle ne fit qu'admirer la vue exceptionnelle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux.

Une petite démone loup se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux et les salua en s'inclinant par respect devant ces seigneurs. Elle leur demanda de la suivre et elle commença à expliquer qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'allée des Fleurs en Floraison. Elle raconta comment chaque été centenaire, un corridor de fleurs se formait pour annoncer un nouveau départ. Elle leur annonça aussi que cela signifiait un grand bonheur pour le futur couple en cérémonie aujourd'hui.

« Comment flottent-elles? » Rin demanda innocemment à la petite femme.

« Je ne sais pas quel moyen elles flottent ma dame, c'est encore un mystère non résolu, mais qui nous offre un spectacle impressionnant. Oh, en passant, vous êtres le dernier couple à arriver. Vous allez être à côté du dernier couple qui est arrivé lui aussi en retard. Si je me rappelle bien, c'était votre frère mon seigneur. Veuillez me pardonner ma mémoire, elle me fait défaut. »

« La joie! » Sesshoumaru murmura pour lui-même et Rin ne put se retenir de laisser passer un petit rire à cette remarque.

« Oh, ils sont assis à côté de Kouga-sama et de Ayame-sama. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de les laisser à deux autres loups démons.

« Ginta, Hakkaku, comment allez-vous? » Rin s'exclama joyeusement en les voyant.

« Oh, Rin, c'est un bonheur de te revoir, tu m'as l'air en forme, bienvenue sur le territoire de Kouga. » Les deux loups s'inclinèrent devant eux.

« Merci, où sont les futurs mariés? » Rin leur demanda en souriant.

« Kouga est en train de parler avec Kagome. Il voulait avoir quelques conseils pour son couple et Ayame est avec, comment il s'appelle déjà Hakkaku? »

« Hm. Je crois que c'est Miroku. »

Juste quand Hakkaku eut terminé de parler, on put entendre le son d'une claque raisonner fortement. Puis la voix aigue d'une femme en train de crier à cet homme en question. Rin sourit et Sesshoumaru trouva cet incident une perte de temps.

« …TU ES MARRIÉ AVEC MOI MIROKU, PERVERS!... »

Une partie de l'interminable sermon que Sesshoumaru capta ignorant le reste. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient mariés depuis maintes années déjà, le prêtre n'avait pas perdu ses vieilles habitudes. Il aimait toujours autant les jolies filles. Hakkaku demanda à Rin et son amoureux de les suivre jusqu'à leur table. La cérémonie allait bientôt commencer. Ils se trouvèrent à la table la plus grande. Inuyasha et sa petite fille étaient en train de parler jusqu'à tant que InuHayai voit son oncle chéri.

« Oncle Sesshoumaru! » La petite fille cria avant de courir jusqu'à lui.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et elle mit se petits bras délicats autour de son cou et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille, ce qui irrita un peu Inuyasha qui n'avait put entendre la conversation. Il avait toujours autant de difficultés de voir Sesshoumaru affectueux.

« Peut-être » Sesshoumaru répondit à la petite en faisant sortir Inuyasha de ses pensées.

Le couple prit place avec le reste de la famille d'Inutaishou et peu de temps après de la musique se fit entendre et la cérémonie de mariage commença. Sesshoumaru soupira, une longue journée intéressante allait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il détestait officiellement ce genre de cérémonie et dire qu'il voulait faire de même avec sa belle. Il regarda Rin qui souriait à la vue de cet évènement grandiose. Peut-être que pour elle, il accepterait de le faire, que pour la voir sourire une fois de plus, que pour qu'elle passe sa vie à ses côtés…_éternellement_.

* * *

**-Fin du chapitre 12-**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas la traduction du chapitre 13 en anglais. Je trouve qu'il brise l'histoire, alors un tout nouveau chapitre, tout frais, sera publié prochainement.

**À tous les lecteurs :** Okay, je sais que c'est mon histoire, mais j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. J'ai pas d'idée pour le cadeau que Rin va donner à Kouga et Ayame, s'il vous plaît j'ai besoin d'inspiration. Donc, donner moi des idée please!

**RAR :**

**Nahi :** Je suis trop contente que tu lise encore ma fic. J'avais plus de nouvelle, alors je me disais qu'elle ne t'intéressait, mais non, fausse idée de ma part. Merci pour les reviews!

Merci à **little angel Anariel** et **Sayura chan** comme toujours!

Petite note : je travail 60h/semaine depuis au moins trois semaine, alors c'est sûr que je ne peux pas écrire comme je veux, mais je fais mon possible, pour écrire quelque chose d'intéressant!


	13. Suite du mariage

Hmm, ça fait vachement longtemps que je n'ai pas visité mon account.

Bref, c'est un nouveau chapitre que je poste, mais qui n'est pas de mon cru. C'est une de mes fans qui me l'a écrit et je le trouvais bien et avec sa permission je l'ai mis en ligne (un prochain chapitre s'en vient aussi). Donc, ce chapitre **est la création de Kagome1 de h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c - f r . n e t . **Je la remercie beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps d'écrire une suite (ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'écrire en plus .'').

En espérant que vous allez aimer cet excellent chapitre qui m'a fait plaisir de corriger. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne année 2008.

* * *

_L'amour d'une jeune femme _

_Chapitre 13_

_Le mariage touchais presqu'à sa fin, plus loin Rin pouvait voir le bonheur dans les yeux d'Ayame. Pendant l'échange des alliances_, Rin, Kagome, Sango et d'autre femmes pleuraient tellement c'était émouvant. Alors Rin sortie des griffes de son amoureux et partie faire ses félicitations à Kouga.

-Kouga-Kun!

Mais il ne l'entendit pas. Elle s'approcha et passa devant une petite grotte. Une main attrapa sa mâchoire et une autre l'attrapa par la taille. Rin paniqua en voyant le visage de son agresseur. C'était un démon loup hideux. Son visage étais remplie de cicatrices horrible, il portait des vieilles peaux de loups qui la faisait vomir tellement elles sentaient mauvaises.Il se mit à toucher vicieusement son corps.

-Tu sens tellement bon ...

Il avança son corps vers celui de Rin, qui se débattait comme elle le pouvait et elle avait si peur qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il passa ses lèvres dans le coup de la jeune femme et il caressait sa taille d'une main. La main droite toujours sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier

De son côté, Sesshoumaru trouvait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa petite fleur sauvage. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kouga marcha à proximité de lui et il vit que Rin n'était pas avec lui. Il se mit à courir entre les personnes qui étaient sur son passage. Il sentit son parfum, et très près d'elle, une odeur abominable.

Rin eu soudainement une pousser d'adrénaline, elle poussa le monstre et la main qui était sur sa bouche la relâcha.  
Rin cria de sa voix la plus aigue qu'elle n'avait encore jamais utilisé.

- Sesshoumaru !!!

Le démon reprit les mains de la jeune femme avec rage, il la poussa sur le mur et commença à la déshabiller rudement.

Au même moment tout le monde avais entendu le cri de Rin, Sesshoumaru arriva comme une flèche dans la petite grotte. En voyant sa petite fleur être agresser de cette façon, il prit le démon par la gorge et le leva pour l'étrangler. Rin avait son kimono de travers, on voyait presque sa poitrine.

-Toi !!! Comment as-tu osé abuser de ma femme !?! Demanda Sesshoumaru, furieux.

-Je n'étais pas au courant. Tenta-t-il de dire en respirant bruyamment et avec misère.

Rin se rhabilla le plus vite possible, car tout le monde regardait par l'entrer de la caverne. Soudain, Kouga arriva pour voir ce qui se passait et d'où pouvait venir une telle agitation. A sa grande surprise, il vit les deux démons se faire la guerre :

-Jouki ! Mais je t'avais banni du clan! Que fais-tu ici?! Cria le jeune chef des loups.  
-Et bien, je n'allais quand-même pas manquer ton mariage et toutes les belles invitées. Dit-il en respirant difficilement.  
Kouga ce tourna vers Sesshoumaru...  
-Excusez-le... Il est fou, il ne pense qu'à ça. Lady Rin, je vous présente toutes mes excuses...  
Rin se retenait de pleurer devant tout le monde mais parvint à dire entre deux tremblements:  
-j'ai... snif j'ai eu...Peur...Sesshoumaru!  
En crie son nom elle fonça serrer les hanches de son seigneur.  
Sesshoumaru laissa tomber le démon sur le sol et prit sa petite fleur en larme.  
-Chut... Rin, tu n'as rien à craindre, tout va bien. Je ne te quitterais pas en présence de cet infâme monstre... Lui-dit son protecteur dans le creux de l'oreille.

Ayame, Kagome, Inuyasha et compagnie arrivèrent sur les lieux.  
-Que diable s'est-il passer ici et que fait ce dépravé ici!? Demande Ayame à son mari.  
-Ce monstre m'a. ... !!! Tenta Rin de crier, le visage fourrer dans le kimono de son amoureux, incapable de finir sa phrase tellement le choc l'avait traumatisé.  
Kagome s'approcha et remarqua que le démon avait une énorme blessure aux bras.  
- Ho mon dieu! Vous avez besoin de soins?!!  
Inuyasha était furieux de jalousie et même qu'il en vint à grogner après sa femme.  
-Quoi !!? Il a fait mal à Rin et toi tu veux le chouchouter. Non mais, de quel côté es-tu?  
-Inuyasha! Cria Kagome en prenant sa trousse de premier soin dans son sac et se dirigea vers le démon qui fit un long sourire (il est content que la jolie Kagome le soigne):  
-Ce qu'il a fait est certes abominable mais, il y a un risque pour qu'il meurt...  
-Ça serrait parfais! Dit froidement le seigneur des terres de l'ouest.  
Kagome s'adressent à Jouki...  
-Bien ... Je m'appelle Kagome. Je vais soigner ta blessure. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.  
Inuyasha étais fou de rage, comment osait t'elle l'ignorer?!!? Il se retourna de dos et commença à bouder dans son coin.  
Quanta Jouki, il était aux anges, une très belle femme s'occupait de lui.

Kagome portait elle aussi un kimono. (Je tenais à le dire).  
Tout le monde repris le mariage, Rin et Sesshoumaru sortie en laissent Kagome, Jouki et Inuyasha à leurs devoirs.  
Inu-haiya resta avec Sango et miroku.  
-Alors qui est ton époux? Lui demanda Jouki en souriant à la miko.  
-Celui qui boude dans son coin, là-bas... Répondu Kagome avec son petit ton moqueur et en riant un peut.

Rin, toujours dans les bras de son protecteur, ne voulant pas sortir de son emprise.  
-Rin, regarde moi ... Demanda Sesshoumaru un peu ennuyé que sa "belle sœur" Kagome, soigne ce monstre.  
Après un cour moment, Rin leva les yeux, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas décoller son visage du kimono si apaisant de son fiancer.  
-Tu en as assez? Demanda-t-il avec ses yeux doux.  
-Oui, j'aimerais rentrer s'il-te-plaît...  
Kouga s'approcha du petit couple afin de prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme toujours sous le choc de cette malaventure.  
-Allez-vous rentrer maintenant? Questionna-t-il un peu déçu, mais compréhensif.  
-Oui, j'ai eu trop d'émotions pour la journée. Dit-elle en frottant ses yeux pour enlever les larmes de son visage.  
-Alors, bonne fin de journée...et merci d'être venu… Lui répond Kouga, avec le sourire.  
Sesshoumaru voulut faire plaisir à sa compagne, il sourit en lui disant de punir Kagome de sa faute d'avoir tolérer cet infâme démon et en plus de le soigner.  
Kouga rit de son humour corsé et lui sourit en pensant à la jeune miko dont le cœur c'était fait voler par Inuyasha.  
-Il faut la comprendre... Elle déteste voir quelqu'un souffrir. Elle est si gentille ... mais, je me demande si Jouki ne lui a rien fait? Ce questionna Kouga.  
-Inuyasha devra prouver ce qu'il vaut et s'il l'aime sa petite miko... Répondu Sesshoumaru.

Du côté de Kagome…  
Jouki avait un gros pansement sur le bras, et se sentait mieux. Kagome avait fini et alla se lever quand elle se faire retenir par la main.  
-Merci ... de m'avoir ... d'avoir été si gentille... avec moi. Dit le démon loup.

Inuyasha fulminait de voir cette méprisable ordure se permettre de lui faire les yeux doux.  
Kagome reprit vite le contrôle de la situation en disant:  
-N'abuse plus des femmes... je trouve ça épouvantable de faire ce genre de chose. Et ça m'a fait plaisir de vous soignez, mais lâchez ma main à présent, j'ai mon mari et ma fille qui m'attendent...  
En souriant, elle alla chercher son Inuyasha et ils sortirent chercher leur fille pour rentrer à leur tour.

Rin étais déjà partie dans les bras de son seigneur.

Une fois chez eux...  
-Rin, j'aimerais que tu prennes ton bain avec moi. Veux-tu bien me faire le plaisir de ta présence?  
Rin rougi légèrement...  
-hmm hmm??? Réfléchit-elle, mais fini bien vite par lui répondre.  
-Avec la plus grande joie! Tout pour faire le bonheur de mon seigneur. Dit-elle avec un ton moqueur. (- ca rime)  
Sesshoumaru, avec un air embarrasser, déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Rin et partirent en direction du bain.  
Une fois arrivé à l'intersection ou se trouvait la pièce, il l'empêcha de tourner dans le couloir ou se trouvait les basins.  
-Où m'amenez-vous? Demanda la jeune femme intrigué.  
-Je pense que tu as mérité de te laver dans ma chambre privée.  
Rin était déjà toute excitée.  
-Merci! Mon seigneur je vous adore! Avoua Rin sur un ton de joie.

Une fois arrivée dans la chambre de Sesshoumaru, il ouvrit une fenêtre. Enfin, Rin avait toujours pensé qu'elle était bien une grande cette fenêtre, mais enfaîte, c'était la porte des bassins du Grand Seigneur de l'Ouest. Sesshoumaru ouvra la grande porte et Rin vu avec admiration la grande et humide pièce, là où rien n'émettait un son à l'exception que des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient dans les bassins. Sesshoumaru brisa le silence.  
-Je vais commencer par te déshabiller et tu le ferras pour moi. Qu'en dis-tu? Demanda Sesshoumaru avec le sourire

Rin hocha la tête et Sesshoumaru tira sur le ruban qui maintenait ses cheveux en place.  
Il passa sa main dans le cou de sa belle et infiltra le bout de ses doigts, sous son kimono. Avec la main droite, il tira sur le cordon qui tenait le obi (grosse boucle placé à l'arrière sur anche) et le gros morceau de tissu tomba sur le sol. Alors il commença avec sa main gauche, à enlever son kimono par les épaules de sa jolie Rin. Donc à la fin elle était nue et s'était maintenant son tour.  
Timidement, elle leva les bras pour enlever ses armes une après l'autre et la grosse ceinture qui tomba sur le sol avec un petit écho pour ce faire complètement oublier.

Rin enleva de la même manière sa veste du démon et passa ses mains sur le corps musclé de son amant. Elle fini par arriver au pantalon, elle prit les rebords et le descendu en referment les yeux. Rin était tellement rouge qu'elle dû se cacha le visage avec ses mains.  
Sesshoumaru avec un regard amuser lui demanda

-C'est la vapeur, ou c'est moi qui te fais de l'effet?  
Rin pouffa de rire et lui rendit un des ses sourires à faire fondre. Tout d'un coup, un coup de vent traversa la pièce et fit frissonner Rin qui eux le seul réflexe de se coller a lui. Sesshoumaru ne peut s'empêcher de la prendre pour ne plus qu'elle froid.  
-Bon, rentrons dans l'eau pour nous réchauffer... Dit-il avec un regard malicieux.  
Rin hocha la tête et tous deux enfoncèrent une jambe puis l'autre dans l'eau chaude des bassins.  
Ils eurent un grand soupire et en relaxant paisiblement.  
-Rin? Que dirais-tu si je te demandais de..." le visage de Sesshoumaru rougi légèrement.  
-"Ha hem je... oui !" Dit-elle spontanément, elle avait tout de suite comprise les objectives de son futur mari.  
- Je vais te laver en premier... Lui-répondu Sesshoumaru  
Il prit le savon dans sa main et il commença à laver le bras de sa femme. Il la lavait avec tellement d'attention, pour finir jusqu'à ses pieds.  
Rin prit le savon à son tour et frotta le dos et les bras du démon nerveux. Mais Sesshoumaru se sentit mal au bout de quelques minutes. Donc, il se tourna face à Rin.  
-On a fini? Dit-il agiter. (Quel pervers... -.-')  
Rin répondu avec une touche de rouge sur les joues  
- oui, oui ... --'.

Sesshoumaru la prit, un bras sous les fesses et l'autre pour ne pas qu'elle bascule, le posa dans le milieu de son dos.  
Il l'allongea sur son lit et sans un mot, elle ne protesta pas. Au contraire, _Elle le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait avec son corps, chacun donnait et prenait de l'autre. Il entama une ordre de petits bizous dans le creux de son cou. Sesshoumaru continua de descendre le long du corps de Rin, qui avait le cœur bercé. Tellement de sentiment et c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient plus loin.  
Il descendait en lèchent son cou, il arriva à sa poitrine, Sesshoumaru commença alors de mordiez le mamelon de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noir. _

_Elle poussa un petit crie. Il descendit sur sont ventre et lorsqu'il atteignit sa féminité, il eut un sourire affecté.  
Il approcha sa tête entre ses cuisses et mordillant, la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Rin ne pouvait que pousser des soupirs de plaisirs, et de tant autre laisser s'échapper des cris qu'elle ne parvenait __à retenir. Quel étonnement, elle avait tous ces sentiments nouveaux.  
Il la prit par les hanches et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Leurs étreintes se firent encore plus passionnée et quand la tension fut à son comble et qu'il ne fut plus capable de se maîtriser.  
Sesshoumaru la pénétra doucement avant d'entamer une série de va et vient toujours plus rapide et plus rythmée. Rin avait un peu mal et il le remarqua parce que ses yeux étais remplient de larmes.  
(P.S: C'est un démon! ). Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas arrêter le bonheur de son futur mari.  
- Tu veux que j'arrête? Demandât-il en allant chercher son regard.  
- Non ! Tout va bien ... je ne suis pas habituée, mais tout va bien ! Dit-elle en souriant pour cacher sa douleur.  
Il ne la cru pas et se retira de son corps. (Vous voyer ce que je veux dire --')  
- Mais pourquoi vous... commença Rin.  
- Ça te faisais mal... repris -t'il.  
- Non... bien un peu mais ! J'ai dit que tout va bien ... je ne veux pas te priver de quoi que se soi... Rin ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase, Sesshoumaru l'embrassa à pleine bouche et bascula sur le lit. Il retira ses lèvres et se coucha prêt d'elle en s'entourant de la couverture.  
- Comment peux-tu être si gentille?  
_- Mais je ne le suis pas. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi je ...  
Elle ne trouva pas d'autre excuses pour terminer sa phrase et ne pu la fini car, Sesshoumaru mit sa main sur sa bouche en lui disant.  
-Pas de "mais" et si tu insistes que devrai-je faire pour arrêter la douleur?  
- j'n'en sais rien... Répondu la jeune file ...  
- bon, j'ai une idée! dit le beau youkaï.  
Il se replaça en position et recommença. Rin ressentie une nouvelle fois cette boule dans le bas de son ventre. Mais Sesshoumaru ne faisait aucun mouvement ... Était-il allé trop vite?... et puis Rin bougea un peu les hanches et la douleur disparu pour laisser une sensation tellement plus agréable.  
- je me sens vraiment combler ... Dit-elle...  
Et après une longue nuit de d'ébats, elle s'endormie dans les bras de son chevalier à la chevelure argentée et aux yeux ambres.

* * *

Huit mois plus tard, Rin avais gonflé comme un ballon et avait de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer.  
Elle avait demandé à son mari de l'accompagnez chez Kagome et Inuyasha pour son accouchement.  
Bien que Sesshoumaru n'aimait pas beaucoup son petit frère, il avait bien vu que Rin voulait les voir et il avait la chance par le fait même de revoir la jeune fille d'Inuyasha... 

Tout les deux sur Ah-un, Rin put voir enfin le village de Kaede, qui malheureusement pour tous, était décédée il y a très peu de temps. La vielle miko avait confiée son village à Kagome et Inuyasha. Shippo lui avait bien grandit et s'avais même trouvé une fiancée qui ce nommait Histumo, âgé de 14 ans.  
Quand soudainement, Rin eu un énorme coup de pied à l'intérieur de son ventre. Elle se pencha et entoura ses bras autour de son ventre.  
- Rin! Cria Sesshoumaru en tirant sur les ganses du dragon qui s'arrêta soudainement.  
-Il va arriver dans pas longtemps... Dit Rin en souriant.  
- Ah-un! Dépêche-toi! Plus vite on arrive, plus vite mon fils va arrêter de faire mal à Rin! Cria Sesshoumaru en frappaient le dragon avec ses chevilles.  
...! Rin ne sut quoi dire... " Fils" ?! Que voulait-il dire par là? Il voulait un fils et si jamais ce n'était pas un courageux garçon qu'elle portait en elle, mais une petite et faible jeune fille...  
- Il te fait encore mal?! Demanda Sesshoumaru, inquiet.  
- Tu voudrais avoir un garçon?! Demanda Rin, très mal à l'aise.  
- femme ou pas il ou elle restera mon enfant, ne tant fais pas je n'ais pas l'intention d'arrêter d'en faire jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon héritier! - La rassurât-il nerveusement.  
- o.o oh excuse-moi je sui très nerveuse... imagine! Dans peu de temps, je vais être maman! Dit Rin, toute excitée.  
- Tu seras une formidable maman... dit-il à sa femme.  
- Et toi, tu seras un père attentionné... Dit la Lady des Terres de l'Ouest en relevant la tête pour regarder Sesshoumaru.  
(Ps: Sesshoumaru est vraiment plus grand que Rin et déjà la, elle est assez petite).  
Sesshoumaru se pencha et embrassa la jeune femme sur les lèvres.

* * *

À suivre


End file.
